


I Have No Idea What I'm Doing

by RaeBright



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/pseuds/RaeBright
Summary: Having been banished from Gravity Falls and that entire universe itself, Bill takes refuge in another universe. It's weird and creepy and everyone is drunk and he loves it so much, dear God, is this a dream?! He especially loves this blue haired man who shows absolutely no remorse for anything he's ever done ever and watching him torture his family is delicious. Bill's going to love it here.Now to con someone into opening a rift so Weirdmegeddon can start anew!





	1. Chapter 1

Looming above, the moon shone downwards onto the Shack below as it rose high into the sky. The wind had picked up considerably, shaking the leaves of the pine trees that lined around the building in a circle. Having left the care of the Mystery Shack to Soos and Melody, Dipper and Mabel were permitted to visit as many times as they wanted. The house around the back was never used as Soos was adamant about having his own home. Which was fine to the twins, staying at the Mystery Shack just felt...right. Besides, they were nineteen! They could stand to live alone for a while during the summer!

Taking his usual tour, Dipper made his way down to the basement where Ford left everything. While the older twins traveled, Dipper made it his mission to discover all there was to discover in Gravity Falls and Ford gave him permission to use whatever he could in the laboratory that was left behind. Giving everything it's usual once over, Dipper dusted off the one way window above the console. Before setting sail on the Stan-o-War, Ford had fixed the portal. Why, Dipper had no idea and he wasn't going to ask. However, Stanford Pines didn't do anything without reason.

A beeping caught his attention and he turned toward the screen mounted on the far left wall. Turning the power on down here was tedious but after having done it so often, the teen could probably accomplish the task blindfolded. It was equally as dusty as the window - and everything else for that matter - and Dipper had to use his hoodie sleeve to clean it before he could read anything.

_'Message Recieved'_

It flashed in big bold letters across the screen as the beeping continued to echo. Honestly, it was beginning to grate on Dipper's nerves. Rolling the chair over towards the keyboard, he sat down and logged onto the smaller console. This computer was ancient, one of Ford's older inventions and it didn't run like Dipper's personal laptop. He was flabbergasted by how old it actually was as it booted up the message. Or was it an email? It didn't seem like an email. Of course, it could have been. When was Great Uncle Ford born again? No, it couldn't have been an email.

**"Hey Ford,**

**Know that demon you summoned to help with your research when I asked you not to? Yeah, the son of a bitch is here now. So, thanks for that. Wanna come clean it up? The bastard is more unhinged than I am and that's saying something. He mentioned you so I'm only assuming you finally found your way back to your universe. Still expecting that portal gun back, too, so you better bring it with you. Here's the coordinates if you've forgotten. It being you, you might summon another demon if you have forgotten.**

**-Rick"**

"Hey! Mabel!" he called out as he bound up the stairs after running out of the elevator.

Glancing over, Mabel dropped her suitcase on the floor, "Sup, Dip-Dop?"

"Come here, I need you to check something out," he was panting from running, but mostly the excitement. His face was lit up and Mabel could tell it was something important. Or at least 'Dipper Important'.

* * *

 

Setting in the coordinates on Stanford Pines' portal creator was...complicated. It took well over two hours for Dipper to make sense of the directions that were left in the journals but something was wrong in that other 'multiverse' and the guy claimed to have been a friend of Stanford's. Dipper almost felt obligated to see this through in Stanford's stead. Not to mention the fact that the SOS message mentioned Bill Cipher of all things.  
  
"All right," he huffed as he pressed the button and the machine whirred to life. Lights bounced everywhere in the small air locked chamber just passed the window Dipper peered through.   
  
The huge upside down triangle opened it's eye as the portal took shape. Instead of the blue he had become accustomed to when opening this portal, however, it was a sickly green color. He hoped it was normal because he was about to walk through it regardless.   
  
"Mabel," he spoke again, looking over to his twin sister, "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I can be, bro-bro!" she announced, giving him a thumbs up and a lop-sided grin.  
  
Pounding on the button to open the air lock, the door slid upwards as wind rushed passed them. The portal sucked in air gently, unlike the first time the machine had been used to bring Stanford back. Dipper didn't want his sister going but... He looked back at the girl who stood behind him confidently. They had both grown so much and it had been many years since they destroyed Bill's physical form. If they had accidentally sent him to another universe then they were going to go there and stop him.

* * *

 

Collapsing onto the couch, the older man gave out a rough groan. This was the first time he had ever truly been 'alone' in his daughter's house. Looking around now and giving a good hard scrutinized stare at the decorations it was obvious Jerry was behind most of it. Because it sucked. He almost wished he hadn't noticed now.  
  
What day was it anyway? Tuesday? School and work day. Well, that told him where Beth, Morty, and Summer were. Maybe Jerry stumbled into a lion's pit and died... Draping his arms across the back of the couch, he sighed as his head lolled backwards. The machine he had to lug from the bottoms of his basement lab was heavy and he regretted it almost instantly. He hadn't talked to the man in - what? forty years? - and he hadn't responded either.   
  
Of course the one asshole who would summon a demon to help with research would be the one asshole that wouldn't text back after you ask for help with the same demon.  
  
"Fucking Ford..." he muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
He was just about to stand, having realized he left his flask in the garage when a sound from just outside the sliding door caught his attention. Glancing over and noticing a portal opening up forced a grin onto his features. Watching as two young adults walked out of the portal, looking worse for wear - if he had to admit so anyway - gave him pause.  
  
"Well, ain't that interesting," Rick hummed with a smirk as he stood, "You sent your great niece and nephew to clean up your mess instead."

Forcing the sliding door opened, he stepped out, walking for the two. They were clearly on edge, though the female wore a huge grin on her face. As he crept closer, hands in his pockets, Rick could tell just how related these two were to Stanley and Stanford. Being twins themselves it wasn't far fetched how identical they could look. Especially the male twin. How old were these two anyhow?

"Must be Ford's niece and nephew, right?" he asked as he crossed his arms about his chest.

The boy nodded, his curly hair flopping against his forehead as he did so, "Yeah. I'm Dipper and this is Mabel."

"I won't even begin to explain how stupid those names are," the older ground out as he placed his hand outward, "Rick Sanchez. Used to run with Ford back in the day."

Tilting his head, Dipper took a quick look around. The world still seemed intact. Obviously different from his own, but intact nonetheless. Was Bill really here? Looking back towards the man he gave his hand a quizzical stare before extending his own and shaking Rick's. He didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him but if he knew Ford then that counted for something. Now that he thought about it, Dipper probably should have texted Ford. Or at least Stan. Or Soos. Hell, Mabel and him just up and disappeared without telling anyone! Would his phone still work here?

As if noticing the internal battle going on in Dipper's head, Rick raised an eyebrow, "You think too much, kid. Just like Ford. What's up?"

"Uh I uhm," the boy stammered nervously, "Just...we left without thinking and didn't tell anyone."

Rick gave a snort, "If I had any doubt you and Ford were related then it's gone now."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, brows scrunching. The hell did that mean? Motioning for them to follow Rick didn't even wait as he walked back into the house. Being the more nervous of the pair, Dipper hesitated as Mabel took off. He cursed under his breath. This man could have any number of weapons in there! Did Mabel not care? Looking around, Dipper decided it would be better inside than out just in case Bill truly was here. Bounding behind the two, Dipper closed the sliding door behind him. The living room was...quaint. It was your average traditional American home. The decorations were...lacking, but of course, when you live with someone like Grunkle Stan one wouldn't be too worried about decorating.

"Is this your place?" Mabel called out as she looked over a family portrait.

"Uuhhh," the man stammered as he entered the room again, holding a small device in his hand, "It's my daughter's. I'm living with her. Needed a place to lay low."

Without asking, Rick fished inside Dipper's pocket and forced his cell phone out. Yelping and backing away, he fixed the man with a glare, "The least you coulda done was ask, man!"

"Woulda just questioned me. Get over it," shrugging, Rick connected the device to the USB port and turned it on before tossing it back, "Knock yourself out, kid. You can call anywhere you want now." 

Arms throwing up to catch the phone, Dipper sighed as it fumbled in his grasp. Watching as Mabel went on and on about family, asking question after question while looking at the portraits on the walls, the boy sighed. Bringing up his contacts he texted Soos first. They were staying at the Shack after all. Soos would be the first to recognize their disappearance. Next would come Ford. Would he even believe that Dipper knew how to get here? Probably not...

Looking up, Dipper bit his bottom lip. Rick seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed at Mabel's questions. Lifting his phone, Dipper waited for Rick to turn and answer another one of Mabel's outlandish questions before snapping a picture and sending it to Ford, adding a message to go along with it. Maybe Ford would come back to Gravity Falls and help. In the mean time, he was going to do all he could.

"All right, this is boring me," finally Rick groaned and made his way to the couch, taking a swig of the liquid in his flask, "So, tell me, did Ford send you?"

"No," Mabel shook her head, brown locks bouncing with the movement, "Dipper read your message. Great Uncle Ford is traveling with Grunkle Stan right now. We saw you mentioned Bill and figured it couldn't wait.."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "You two know Bill?"

"Know him?" scoffing, Dipper crossed his arms, "That asshole tried to kill us. Numerous times!"

"And Ford let that happen?" Rick was taken aback. All Ford talked about was protecting his family, "That's unlike him..."

Mabel cleared her throat, "Well, some kid named Gideon summoned him, actually. To get back at us - me - for not dating him."

"Well, that's fucking stupid."

Snickering, Dipper nodded, "I agree with that one."

"I guess you kids could help, but don't expect me to come to your rescue if you fuck up," the man stood, groaning as his back popped from the stretch, "Follow me, I'll show you to the lab. You guys know how to work a lab, right?"  
  
"Uuhh," Dipper paused, fixing Mabel with an unsteady stare, "Great Uncle Ford writes in journals, so I kind of just followed suit."

"Really...?" the man groaned, rolling his eyes, "All right. I don't offer this to just anyone. I'll show ya around."

Rick disappeared into the garage, his lab coat billowing behind him. Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances before shrugging and following behind. If Dipper could catch and destroy Bill here then Ford would see him as someone capable instead of a mere apprentice!

Flicking on the lights, Rick allowed the garage to illuminate before walking forward. This place was filthy, for lack of a better word. Now Dipper could see where Ford got it, both Rick's and Ford's work stations were over crowded and disorganized. Of course, he couldn't complain, his desk was starting to look the same way. Hitting a few buttons, Rick's computer appeared from behind a panel in the wall and he began typing. He explained to the twins that this computer was built with the sole intention of accessing any part of the internet from any universe at any given time. That it was highly unconventional and Ford disagreed on the matter. And that Rick didn't give a damn about who disagreed. And that Rick does what he wants... Point was, it was useful!

"You need research done, use this," he finished, moving out of the way so Dipper and Mabel could examine the computer.

"Does this search up anything?" she questioned, staring at the huge screen in awe.

"That's...what I just said..." he stared at the girl, fixing her with a disbelieving glare, "Does she zone out like that all the time?"

"Yeah," Dipper shrugged, "You get used to it."

"Kinda like Morty," the man scoffed, "That's exactly what I wanted. Two of 'em."

"Your grandson?"

"So you were listening earlier," Rick leaned against the counter opposite of the twins as Mabel typed away.

Cat videos. Of course she was.

"I mean," the boy started, shucking off his messenger bag and allowing it to drop to the floor with a heavy thud, "I don't need to pay attention to every detail to understand what's going on."

Rick watched as Dipper made his rounds across the counter, looking over the gadgets on display there. He wanted to question the kids more but he also didn't particularly care. He just wanted Bill gone. Watching Dipper, however, Rick noticed a few things. The kid was very inquisitive. Very in tuned to things. It almost made Rick jealous. He was genuinely curious and looked over everything studiously. How had Ford become so lucky?

A truck pulled up to the garage slowly and parked. Rick groaned. Summer's boyfriend had lent Morty his truck three weeks back and conveniently forgot to 'pick it back up'. The older man hated the damn thing. It was loud and put off way too much exhaust. Rick wasn't about to start bitching and moaning, pretending he cared about the environment. It bothered him and he hated it and he let everyone know. The twins had by now noticed the extra smog in the garage and had both turned at the blaring music bumping from inside the truck. 

Hopping out, Morty slammed the driver side door shut harder than was necessary before walking into the garage. The young adult gave the twins a confused look before his eyes shifted to Rick.

"Friends of yours, Grandpa Rick?"

"They're in my garage, aren't they?" he huffed in return, taking another swig from his flask.

The other stammered a bit, "W-well, yeah. But, ya know...it's a legitimate question."

Clearing his throat, Dipper stepped up first, extending his hand with a smile, "I'm Dipper Pines. The other one of there is my twin sister, Mabel."

"Yo~!" the cheery girl raised her hand over her head as she waved, a cat video paused on the huge screen behind her.

"Twins?" Morty shook Dipper's hand enthusiastically, "We only had one pair of twins at my school but they transferred out. Must be nice having a sibling the same age as you."

"It has it's perks, right Dippingsauce?" Mabel had walked over and extended her arm around Dipper's shoulders, giving Morty her best Mabel Pines smile.

The lighter brunette smiled back, "Well, I'm Morty Smith. How do you guys know my grandfather? You two seem awful young... How old are you?"

"Nineteen," they answered in unison and Morty almost squealed. Gosh, that was cute. 

"Mr. Sanchez and our Great Uncle Ford used to work together," Dipper continued.

'Mr. Sanchez'. Rick could get used to that.

"Stanford Pines? You're part of those Pines? Grandpa Rick's talked about Stanford a lot, especially here recently," crossing his arms, Morty paused to give thought.

"Must have been because we were coming in to visit!" rubbing the back of his head, Dipper laughed awkwardly. He was afraid of saying too much in case Rick hadn't let Morty in on the Cipher problem.

"Mind if we stay?" Mabel had beat Rick to the punch and the older male almost burst into laughter right then and there. Mabel was a spitting image of Stanley and it was hilarious.

Mort hummed, "I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind. How long?"

"We're not exactly sure..." Dipper trailed off, eyes narrowing.

"Eh," the young man shrugged, "Mom's up for anything really. Any friend of Grandpa Rick's is a friend of ours!"

He bid his goodbyes before walking through the opened door leading inside and disappearing around the corner. Dipper sighed and gave Rick a questioning stare.

"You haven't told him anything about Bill, have you?"

Rolling his eyes, Rick turned to the computer, exiting off of the cat videos against Mabel's protests, "Course I haven't. I don't want him involved with that maniac. Which is why I called on Ford. But.."

Tilting her head, Mabel watched the older man, "But...we came instead."

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence settled over the three before another car pulled up in the drive. This time it was Beth, home from work and trunk filled with groceries. Getting passed the introductions, Dipper and Mabel both offered to help carry everything in and followed the woman inside with promises of a home cooked meal. Rick almost didn't want to join, as much as he loved Beth's cooking. Somewhere deep inside him disappointment gnawed at his inner core.

Was it so wrong to have wanted to see Ford again after forty years?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how long are you two staying?"

The man sitting at the head of the table was trying his best to be intimidating. However, it wasn't working. Mabel was stuffing her face and Dipper...well, he just wasn't buying it. The twins had come to know the man as Jerry. Beth was his wife, Rick's daughter. Summer, the young woman sitting next to Beth was her daughter. Morty was their son. So on and so forth. One big happy family.

Pushing the green beans around on his plate, Dipper swallowed the bit of chicken he was chewing, "We're not sure. Our Great Uncle Ford was suppose to come and help Mr. Sanchez with a project but he couldn't make it. Sent us instead."

"And you're..." Jerry trailed off as if to search for the right words, "Normal?"

"Of course we're normal!" this time Mabel spoke, with a laugh. Dipper gave her a scrutinizing look but even he had to admit that was an odd question to ask.

"I'm sorry, it's just any friend that Rick has introduced to us have been odd in some way. You two look like normal children," the man laughed, taking a sip of his water.

Nodding, Dipper put some thought behind those words, "Well, we're as normal as they come. Mabel's an art student and will be heading off to college next summer and I'm going for engineering."

Jerry was taken aback, "Really? That's honestly really interesting! Have you always been interested in building?"

Rick rolled his eyes. Of course Jerry would be interested in something as mundane as college. Engineering, however, that was something. Glancing over at Dipper as he talked one wouldn't suspect the kid would be the type to work with his hands. Glancing down at them Rick smirked. They looked soft. No calluses or cuts. Burns or bruises. He'd honestly probably never built anything from scratch in his life. However, with the way Dipper spoke it was clear he had witnessed a few things children shouldn't. Rick had to wonder how Morty hadn't hardened yet.

"Dad?" Beth's voice snapped him from his musing and he glanced up.

"Hm?"

The woman smiled at him, fork poised in her hand with some mashed potatoes scooped into it, "Are you all right?"

"Just thinking. Don't worry about it," shrugging, Rick filled his mouth with as much mashed potatoes as possible causing Dipper who sat to his right to snicker in disbelief.

"Dude, that's disgusting," the boy laughed before taking another bite of chicken.

"Bet you and Grunkle Stan had fun at one point!" Mabel joined in, finishing off her plate, "You two have so much in common!"

* * *

 

Mabel had settled down in the guest bedroom hours ago, leaving Dipper to his own devices. Standing in the garage in the dark, face illuminated by Rick's computer, Dipper searched everything he could about Bill Cipher. He had found out a lot in the last three hours. Bill was wanted in many dimensions for various crimes, all related to death and destruction. Admittedly Dipper didn't know much about the many universes the existed. He could barely wrap his head around the fact that two existed. As many as he had just read about, though? That would take some time getting used to. Checking through his phone quickly he read the text from Soos. Words of encouragement and wishes for their safety. In short, 'don't do anything stupid'.

Ford, however, was yet to reply. The man was always busy and Dipper almost wished he had opened his phone to Ford announcing his arrival to Gravity Falls and the hopes that he'd see him soon in Rick's universe.

"Figures," he grumbled before pocketing his phone and opening his own notebook.

Writing everything down calmed him. Lists also helped. Making a list of everything Bill has ever done, however, would take some time. Only putting the specifics, Dipper printed off the papers so he can read through them and clip them into his notes some time during breakfast. Turning to leave the garage after shutting down the computer, he came face to face with Rick's silhouette in the doorway.

"Up late, kid," he muttered, stumbling in, "You always have trouble sleeping?"

"I have insomnia," Dipper answered sheepishly, toeing some loose wires with the tip of his converse.

Rick hummed, "Must be a Pines thing. Ford was the same way."

"You know an awful lot about Great Uncle Ford," the boy mused, watching Rick closely, "There's something you aren't telling me."

"There's a lot I don't have to tell you, Dipper," the other answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders tiredly.

"I wouldn't push anyway," turning and grabbing his notebook, Dipper walked by Rick and headed for the doorway, "But, I'm not stupid."

A quiet settled between them as they stared each other down. He was right, he wasn't stupid and Rick could tell that. By how he walked and talked. Hell, even how he researched things on a computer he knew next to nothing about. Rick had to practically babysit Morty when he used it and it took Mabel five minutes to search up cat videos. Dipper, however, moved around the super computer with ease. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was at least a little impressed by the kid.

"Well, I'm gonna try and go to bed. The papers are printing off so I'll get them in the morning. Night, Rick," Dipper waved Rick off before walking inside and waltzing up the stairway gently.

Rick almost missed 'Mr. Sanchez'. Leafing through the papers he wasn't surprised by how much Dipper had found. Bill was quite well known to any of those stupid enough to cross him. When faced with a deal they couldn't refuse almost anyone would shake that man's hand. Even Ford. Rick was fortunate enough to not care so much about...well, most things. Giving a groan he ran his fingers through his hair. Thinking of his bed made him all the more tired. 

"Guess it's time for bed..."

* * *

 

The sounds of scissors clipping against paper was annoying. And Mabel was beginning to hate it. Looking over at her brother who sat at the island in the kitchen she gave a glare. Dipper was currently perched on a stool, chewing on the string to his hoodie gently while reading through a stack of papers and cutting things out he thought were important. Meanwhile, Mabel was busy helping Beth make breakfast. She was honestly surprised Dipper was awake this early, but looking him over as she had passed earlier she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Dip-Dop, seriously," she huffed out finally, "Can't that wait? At least take a nap and stop eating your jacket."

"I'm not eating my jacket, Mabes," he stared up at the girl, scissors poised and ready to cut again.

"Nope!" stomping over she snatched the scissors from her brother, "No more! I swear, if I hear you cutting another piece of paper my head is going to explode!"

Beth had to giggle at the two as she plated more strips of bacon. Her own children still lived with her but they hardly ever talked any more and sibling banter was few and far between. Summer was always on her phone and Morty had his own things going on with Rick or he was disappearing in that hand-me-down truck of his. Having children in her home was nice, even if they weren't her own.

"Mabel, I need those," he extended his hand towards the girl, ready for her to hand them over.

"You've been working all night, bro-bro. You're going to start eating your shirt if you don't get rest. So, stop."

Beth paused at that, looking over, "Eating his shirt?"

"I don't do that any more!"

Ignoring her brother, Mabel nodded, "When he's tired he eats his shirts! Chewing on them and everything."

Fixing the girl with a glare, Dipper watched as she pocketed the scissors and walked off, resuming her work on the eggs, "I haven't done that in years, Mabes..."

She muttered under her breath and Dipper knew her mind was made up. He wasn't getting those scissors back. Turning the pages in his notebook he gave a sigh. Did Ford know about half of these things? Would he still have summoned him if he had? What if he did and summoned him anyway? There were so many questions but no matter how much Dipper pestered Ford he knew he'd never get an answer. Rick, however, didn't care for many secrets other than his own. Perhaps he could tell him some things...

Speak of the devil, the older man came tromping through behind Dipper, setting the morning newspaper down on the island beside the boy. The smell of coffee filled the air as Rick poured a generous amount into a cup that was far too big to be considered a coffee mug before setting down beside Dipper and opening the paper. The coffee was very tempting and Dipper loved the smell. Drinking some now, however, would only keep him awake and Mabel wouldn't be a happy camper if that happened. As Morty passed by the two and into the kitchen near Beth, Dipper looked over at the front page of the paper tiredly. As he read his eyes blew wide.

'Cipher Killer Strikes Again'

Snatching the paper from Rick harshly, he ignored the stares he received from the other occupants in the kitchen.

"Hey!" the older man gritted out, turning to snap at the boy until he too noticed the front page.

Rick quieted and leaned over Dipper, reading along silently. The picture refused to showcase the body, but the symbol painted in blood was unmistakable. A triangle with one eye sat dripping on the brick wall. A huge middle finger that had Bill Cipher written all over it. A series of letters and numbers wrapped around the top of the triangle and Dipper cursed under his breath.

"Fuck..."

Hissing, Rick grit his teeth, "Only a matter of time."

"Grandpa Rick?" Morty spoke up, dishes awaiting to be set in his hands, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Morty. Just eat breakfast," Rick stood as Dipper slid off the stool with the newspaper and his notebook and followed the teen out into the hall.

Calling for his twin to follow, Mabel apologized to Beth and ran off after them leaving the two to share confused stares.

* * *

 

"He's been killing people..."

Mabel watched as Dipper scrolled through headline after headline on Rick's computer. Bill had been going through every state in North America, murdering innocent people and leaving them to be found later. The body count was high and of course the police had no idea who he was.

"He must be doing it to gain strength," Dipper muttered, "We destroyed his physical form, it would take more than summoning him to fix him. The killings are very...ritualistic."

"He hasn't come here yet," Rick cut in, leaning against the counter next to Dipper, "Keep this a secret for as long as you can. Be easier to figure shit out the less people that know. Any luck getting hold of Ford?"

Dipper shook his head, still scrolling through the list of papers on the screen, "No. He must be really busy if he won't answer me."

"Course. Asshole," the man muttered under his breath, taking a mighty swig from his flask before pocketing it again.

Glancing up at the taller man, Dipper raised a brow, "Is this really a good time to drink?"

"Don't question me, you little shit."

Mabel snorted and poked Dipper on the shoulder, giving a loud 'ahha' as she took over the computer. He moved aside to allow Mabel to continue the research on her own. She wasn't stupid and she was getting the hang of using the super computer fairly quickly. Not to mention she typed much faster than Dipper did. As he moved around Rick to lean against the counter opposite of the computer his stomach grumbled. He was hungrier than he thought. Would breakfast be done by now? Sleep was also needed if Dipper was going to be of any use in their research.

"Go eat, kid. Mabel and I will figure it out," as if hearing Dipper's thoughts, Rick had spoken up before turning to the computer and giving Mabel some advice on what **not** to search for when dealing with the multiverse's Google.

Giving a thankful sigh, Dipper met the man with a small smile, "All right. I'll try and get Great Uncle Ford to answer me."

Walking off through the garage door and into the house, he was hit with the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. It made him miss everything about the first summer he ever spent in Gravity Falls. Beth was bustling from the kitchen to the dining room, carrying plate after plate of breakfast food and setting it atop the wooden table. She gave the teen a smile as she noticed him walking in.

"Everything okay, Dipper?"

He gave her a nod, hoping his smile was reassuring, "Yeah, it's fine. Just...something in the newspaper we needed to talk to Mr. Sanchez about."

"Since when did Rick care about what was in the news?" Jerry grumbled, looking through a mobile copy on his phone. Dipper knew he was asking himself mostly, but responding to that would be a bad idea.

Instead, settling in his seat next to Morty seemed safer. Filling his plate with two of everything, he smothered his pancakes and bacon in maple syrup before cutting into the fluffy breakfast food. The only other person who could beat these pancakes would be Mabel. Or maybe it was just that he was absolutely starving that made them seem so good. Either way, food was food and he was stuffing his face!

"So, what's Rick up to anyway?"

Glancing over at Morty, his heart stopped. The young man probably wasn't aware but that was a very loaded question.

Swallowing the mouthful of pancake hard, Dipper took a sip of milk before speaking, "He uuhh... He found one of my Great Uncle's notebooks and it has a formula in there to boost the portal gun."

Lying had become easy for him over the years and though Mabel would scold him every time he did it, answering Morty with a veiled truth wouldn't end well. Rick didn't want his family involved in this. Far be it from Dipper to decide their fates by damning them with the truth.

"Really?" Morty seemed a bit surprised by that answer, "And here I thought Grandpa had thought of everything!"

Dipper gave an uneasy laugh, "Yeah..."

Not sure what else could be said, Dipper stuffed more bites of pancake into his mouth to avoid any more questions as Rick and Mabel made their way into the room. Beth began chatting Mabel up about cooking almost immediately. Looking over Mabel now the conversation seemed welcomed. The pair must have found something while researching. Thoughts and questions swirled in his head. The only person that could answer any of these were Ford. Ford knew everything there was to know about Bill. Maybe not all there was to know. Bill was still very much a mystery and no one knew much about him. Ford, however, knew the most. 

"Well, it's very nice to have someone else in the house that enjoys cooking!" looking up at Beth it was clear she was over the moon with Mabel's presence. 

The girl in question smiled wide, "If I left the cooking to Dipper then we'd be living off of macaroni and freezer pizza!"

The two shared a laugh as Dipper's face screwed up into a pout, "I can cook more than that!"

Glancing to his left at Dipper, Rick watched as the two bickered. The more he talked the more tired he looked. He couldn't help drawing comparisons between Ford and Dipper and it made him feel worse the more he thought about it. Why couldn't Ford just answer his SOS? Why had Dipper and Mabel come instead? Ford was who he wanted, needed. Giving a growl under his breath he downed his coffee just as Dipper and Morty finished eating. 

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me if you need me?"

His voice cut through Rick's thoughts gently and the man looked over at Dipper, "Yeah, whatever. Go to bed, kid."

Listening as his footsteps echoed out of the room and towards the stairs, Rick pushed his plate away from himself and stood, leaving the dining room and entering the living room. He needed to get control of his anger before he lashed out and allowed Dipper to learn more than he wanted the kid to.

Fucking Ford...


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be serious..." Rick muttered, "Are-are-are you nuts??"

Currently he stood in the garage with the twins, most everyone in the house had left either for college or work. Aside from Jerry. That man literally has no life...

"I am serious. We need to know what he's up to," Mabel spoke again, this time more confidently.

Dipper cleared his throat to get the attention of the two, "Though it would work, it's pretty dangerous, Mabes. This is Bill Cipher we're talking about."

"Yeah, I know," she crossed her arms about her chest, huffing, "And I wouldn't suggest it normally but...do we have any other choice?"

"A shit ton of choices, actually..." the older man grumbled, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"But he'd know it's us and would answer," she pressed, talking animatedly, "We've got to try it!"

"Look, kid," Rick sighed, running a hand across his face in frustration, "Right now, as much as I hate to admit, I need you two. The only person I'd be willing to allow to summon that shithead would be Jerry. And if I do that then we're all gonna be in the shit. So, no."

Giving her a small smile, Dipper spoke up, "I have to agree with Rick, it's way too dangerous. Let's give it time before we resort to that, okay?"

Jeeze, this kid was a push over. Though, if anyone could talk sense into the girl it would be her twin. Watching as the girl huffed in resignation, she nodded.

"Yeah, okay..." crossing her arms, she kicked at a loose wire on the floor, "I just don't want more innocent people to die."

"None of us do-"

"I actually don't care."

Glaring over at the older man, Dipper continued, "We'll figure it out, Mabes. I promise."

A quiet settled in the room as Mabel nodded, announcing she was picking up her research and that Dipper should get more rest. Rick would have seconded that and went to bed himself but instead followed Dipper out and into the living room.

"Ford answer yet?"

The teen was silent for a minute, hand inching towards his cell phone before deciding against it, "No..."

"You'd think I'd be less surprised," Rick growled, fixing his gaze towards the patio door.

"I'm trying. I've called him a few times. Maybe I can get Grunkle Stan to answer..." Dipper trailed off, phone now in his hand.

Watching as he paced and tapped on his contacts, Rick had to wonder when Stan sucked it up and bought a cell phone. It took Rick himself a few years to get used to the idea and still yet - he hardly used his. There were so many better options when it came to communication. Most he created himself. Dipper sat on the couch and sucked in a breath as the call was picked up. His face lit up momentarily as he heard Stan's voice on the other end. The call was brief, however, and Rick heard every word.

"Seriously, kid, if you know what's good for ya you'd go home. And now. I mean it. You belong at the Shack. Don't let yourself be caught up in whatever bullshit Rick has you doing. Ain't worth it."

And just like that, it was dropped. Moving his head upwards, Dipper met Rick's gaze. His caramel colored orbs were burning with questions. Questions Rick didn't particularly feel like answering right now. Or ever, to be blunt. As he stared into those eyes, however, he knew there would come a time when he'd need to.

"Guess that's that, then," sighing, Dipper finally spoke, standing and pocketing the device.

Pulling his flask out, Rick took a quick swig, "Goin' home, then?"

A scoff, "No. I've fought Bill before. I've done...a lotta shit without Grunkle Stan knowing. Mabel and I both have. I don't need his permission to stay here."

The smirk playing at his lips grew as Dipper stepped forward and closer to Rick before continuing, "I don't do things half assed. We promised we'd help and that's what we're gonna do."

"Gotta admit, kid," reaching up to ruffle the teen's hair, Rick stared at the birth mark displayed across Dipper's forehead before allowing the hair to mask it again, "I like your fire."

Back to the wall, Morty stood on the other side of the archway leading to the living room. Knowing more was going on he had attempted to get it out of Mabel. Listening to Rick and Dipper talk, however, was all he needed. Something was definitely happening and he couldn't help but feel jealous. Rick always asked for his help. Rick needed his help. He hadn't this time, instead calling on someone entirely different. Ford was meant to be here, whoever that was. Rick didn't talk about him as often as he had his other friends and Morty knew very little of him. Just that they ran together a long time ago before Rick decided to live with them.

Listening as the older man walked out and towards the garage, Morty moved to the side and entered the living room. Dipper sat with his head in his hands on the couch, muttering under his breath. It was clear he was preoccupied with his own thoughts if he hadn't heard Morty enter.

"Hey," Morty smiled at the jump it elicited.

"Oh, hey Morty," the other smiled back, meeting Morty's gaze, "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. Last day of college and all that," the young adult shrugged his shoulders before coming over and plopping down beside Dipper, "Having trouble?"

"Yeah..." the teen trailed off, looking down at his phone, "I'm trying to get my great uncle to answer me but..."

"He won't?"

Dipper shook his head, "Honestly, I think it's because of Rick."

Morty gave a laugh, "That doesn't surprise me... Grandpa's attitude requires a bit of...getting used to."

"That's for damn sure," running his fingers through his hair he allowed his fingers to massage his scalp gently. He was starting to get a headache.

"That story about the portal gun. That wasn't true, was it?"

Heart pounding, Dipper looked over at Morty, "What do you mean?"

"That's not why you're really here."

"Uhm," Dipper's thoughts were halted. What could he say? Would Morty fall for anything?

Wrapping his arm around the back of the couch behind Dipper, Morty sat waiting. He knew the man wouldn't let him off that easy. Hell, his own grandfather was lying to him! Morty wanted answers and Dipper knew that.

"There's a lot of stuff going on between great uncle Ford and Mr. Sanchez that even I don't know. All I know is I'm here to help him with something," that sounded good, right?

"Then who is this 'Bill' guy?"

Fuck... "A...guy...that..."

Dipper could feel the sweat dripping down his neck from under his hair. Taking a quick look around and not seeing Rick gave Morty the perfect opportunity. If Rick wasn't around and Dipper was caught off guard, Morty could get him to say anything.

"C'mon, I don't bite! Is he some horrible family member or something that I don't know about?" the young adult laughed, leaning closer to Dipper.

"Uhh...no..." Dipper inched backwards, putting a few inches of distance between himself and Morty who only scooted closer.

"Some intergalactic FBI agent, then?"

Morty was reaching, but judging by the look in his eyes that question wasn't too far fetched when it came to Rick.

"Definitely not," Dipper scoffed, attempting to move farther away. He needed to think of something!

"Time police! Rick's time traveled tons of times," now he was getting excited.

"If only..." did time police even exist? Probably.

Morty gave a sigh, pulling Dipper close when they reached the end of the couch, "You can trust me, man. I promise. Scout's honor!"

 "Were you even in the Boy Scouts?" the brunette had to laugh at the sloppy Scout's symbol Morty attempted to pull off.

"Nope, but it holds the same weight," he shrugged, "So, come on! How can we be friends if we can't trust each other?"

Glancing around again and hoping Rick was no where nearby, Dipper leaned in closer, "All right, but you gotta promise not to tell..."

"Cross my heart and yatta yatta!"

"Bill Cipher is," taking a deep sigh, Dipper rolled his eyes, "my ex-boyfriend. And he's pretty damn dangerous. So, I came here hoping Rick could help me because my great uncles didn't approve of him and I definitely don't wanna hear 'I told ya so'."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Morty was a bit taken aback, staring Dipper down incredulously. 

But the shorter nodded, "Yup. Believe it or not."

"Huh," sitting back against the plush cushion of the couch, Morty stayed silent as he thought, "You didn't strike me as..."

"Gay?"

"Yeah..."

Dipper chuckled nervously, "Welp. I am... Not very many people know..."

"Sorry I forced it out of you," rubbing the back of his head, Morty gave his own nervous laughter, "Now I feel like shit..."

Hair bouncing as he shook his head, Dipper gave Morty a reassuring smile, "It's okay. You're right, we need to trust each other if we're gonna be friends. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You're pretty close to Rick and it must have seemed weird."

"Well, yeah," Morty huffed, sitting up and turning to face Dipper, "He usually always asks me for help. And even if he's not the most open person I usually know what's going on with him. Just...it's weird being kept in the dark by him."

"Trust me, I understand that more than you think."

A smile soon crossed the other's features, "Thanks for telling me, Dipper."

Watching as he stood and left the living room, Dipper awaited the sounds of footsteps disappearing up the stairs before sighing heavily and collapsing onto the back of the couch. His heart was racing and it felt as if it were going to pound right out of his chest! Stress wasn't a new feeling to Dipper. Quite the opposite and he was positive he'd only feel stressed more as he aged. This situation, however, was a whole new level of 'stressful'. Head pounding and heart beating a mile per minute, Dipper let his eyes drift closed. He needed a nap. And some coffee.

* * *

 

Beth was currently waltzing around the kitchen with Mabel as they cooked dinner together. Rick had never seen his daughter so happy. Had she even picked up a glass of wine since the twins had gotten here? He was almost inclined to ask them to stay, for Beth of course. Looking into the living room, Dipper laid across the couch gently, sleeping more soundly than he probably had his entire stay here. Flicking the duvet that laid across the back of the couch quickly, Rick made sure it had landed on the boy before turning away and glancing back into the kitchen. Low key, just how Rick likes it.

A buzz caught his attention and Rick looked back towards Dipper. His cell phone sat on the arm of the couch just above his head where his hat rested. The screen was lit up with a text message awaiting on the lock screen. Taking the few steps it took, Rick leaned over the back of the couch and squinted. Why was the text so fucking small? Who's idea was that? The name couldn't be read. It was a series of letters and numbers distorted in a long drawn out line, almost like bad feed back. Rick could probably fix that.

"Fuck it.." he grumbled, reaching over the sleeping boy and picking the device up.

Swiping the lock open, Rick was almost surprised there wasn't a password on it. Of course, when your sibling is your twin there are hardly any secrets kept between the two. Looking back momentarily to make sure Mabel was thoroughly distracted, Rick tapped on the messaging app and opened the unread text.

_'Hey, Pine Tree~! I see you've found your way to this universe! How's Shootin' Star?'_

The hell kind of pet names were these? They were stupid, whatever they were. Reading on as another text appeared, he groaned.

_'Gotta say, kid, I'm impressed! Hardly anyone in this world could figure out ol' Sixer's portal machine! I mean, I helped create it, after all.'_

This has to be Fiddleford. That old coot Ford had enlisted to help him before he met Rick. Rick was clearly far more superior, if he did say so himself. And he said so often. Whoever this was talked to Dipper quite...fondly? If Rick had to guess, anyhow. It was hard to judge someone based on text alone. However, the person knew Dipper and the only other person Rick knew of was Fiddleford. Did that old fucker even know how to work a payphone? Working a cell phone was clearly far too advanced for the old country man.

Not getting anywhere with his musings, Rick reached out and shook Dipper harshly, "Hey, Dipstick. Wake up."

The boy hummed, sitting up on his elbow and rubbing his eye gently, "Yeah...?"

"Who is this?"

Holding the phone out, Rick waited as Dipper's eyesight adjusted from the startled wake up call. As he read the texts his face paled.

"Fuck... How did he get my number...???" Dipper snatched the phone away quickly, staring at the screen. His hands were shaking.

"Kid-"

"It's Bill..."

"That asshole can work a phone?"

As if answering, Dipper's phone buzzed as another text was received.

_'My asshole can't, but I sure can. Hey, Rick~! Long time no see!'_

The two shared a glance before Dipper shut his phone off quickly, setting it down beside him. If he thought his heart was pounding before it was damn sure about to explode now.

"How the hell did he get my number?" Dipper muttered, standing to pace, "Why am I even asking that, he's an all-seeing demon!"

"He won't get in here, calm down, kid," waving him off, Rick took a swig from his hidden flask.

Scoffing, Dipper turned and looked at the man, "Unless you've got unicorns in this universe, I doubt you can keep him out of here."

"That a bet?"

"What? No-"

"Because if it is I accept. Give me five hours and I'll have a force field up before you can say 'fuck me, daddy'."

A blush crept up Dipper's neck, dusting across his cheeks, "Why the hell would I even say that?"

"Bill's your bad boy ex-toy, right? Better keep up with that lie if they see those texts."

"You heard that...?" he groaned out, raking his hands through his hair. He was going to go bald soon he was sure of it.

"Damn right I did. So calm the fuck down. I don't need the Pines signature anxiety ruining shit."

Those words were probably meant to be encouraging. Oddly, Dipper was thankful for them. Rick walked out and into the kitchen before Dipper could say another word. Looking over at his phone he sighed before turning it back on. The number Bill had texted from probably didn't even exist. He was half tempted to respond, but that would have been stupid. Hopefully Rick truly could make this house Bill proof because Cipher was pulling out all the stops.


	4. Chapter 4

Warm hands traveled over his body as he lay against the cushion of the bed. It smelled of booze and cigarettes, everything he assumed the man's room would smell like. A mouth roamed over the sensitive skin of his neck before moving downwards to his shoulder and latching on. Sucking and raking teeth across abused flesh forced a low whimper from his mouth. Hands wrapped around his hips and squeezed, sending a shiver down his spine. Everything felt so amazing and it was all happening at once. The man above him ground his hips down onto Dipper's and a moan flew passed his lips. 

Caramel eyes opened to meet grey as the two stared between each other. Their mouths crashed onto each other roughly as the man forced his tongue into Dipper's mouth. His fingers tangled into the man's hair as their tongues fought for dominance before giving up and allowing him to explore his mouth. His breath caught in his throat and he moved his head to the side, taking a gasp of air.

"Rick..."

* * *

 

The bed squeaked as he sat up quickly, a sheen of cold sweat coating his face and neck. Glancing over towards Mabel in the bed to his left, she laid sleeping soundly without a care in the world. That dream... It was odd. What was worse, he enjoyed it. Or rather, his body did... Glancing down under the blanket Dipper swallowed hard. His body definitely liked that dream. 

"Jesus fucking Christ..." he cursed as he stood, grabbing a new set of pajamas. 

Making a mental note to thank Mabel later for grabbing a suitcase before entering the portal, he tip toed out of their room and down the hall to the bathroom. He wasn't aware of the time, but certainly a quick shower wouldn't be a bad idea right now. It was still dark outside and even darker in the house, the only light being the moon high in the navy colored sky.

Adjusting the shower and making it as cold as he possibly could Dipper shed his sweat covered clothes and hopped in quickly, yelping at the sudden sensation. It took a bit for his body to adjust to the quick transition from hot to cold, but it definitely fixed his problem. Showering quickly, he hopped out and dried before dressing and walking out of the bathroom. However, another step couldn't be taken as his body fell full force into something.

"Dipper?"

His blood ran cold as he glanced up at Rick, "Uhm, hey..."

"You're aware of the fact that it's two thirty in the morning, right?" the man lifted a brow, crossing his arms across his chest.

Suddenly Dipper's mouth was dry, "I..no. I wasn't aware."

"Well, it is. Way too fucking early for a shower."

"Y-yeah..."

"Wet dream?" Rick could barely hide his smirk.

"What?!" the boy's face ran crimson, "No!"

The man chuckled, he was enjoying this far too much, "If that wasn't tale-tell then I don't know what is."

Dipper allowed him to move around and enter the bathroom before closing it. He wasn't about to wait for the man to come back out. Bounding for his room as quietly as he could he opened the door and swiftly rounded it before closing it behind him. His heart was beating fast. That was beginning to be normal. Taking a calming breath he laid his forehead against the cool wood. Mabel's steady breathing behind him calmed him a bit and he looked back towards the girl. If she found out she'd insist on playing match maker. And if she played match maker then Rick would find out very quickly that this 'wet dream' was about him. Rick was no fool. Why had he even dreamed of it?

Shuffling to his bed he collapsed onto it quietly. It was still warm. Perhaps a bit damp from the sweat. He was too tired to care, honestly. Burying his face in the cleaner side of his pillow he heaved a heavy sigh. Sleep couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 

Sleep never came. He had stayed up all night trying to figure out why exactly he had that sort of dream about Rick Sanchez of all people. Barely able to pick up his feet, he made his way slowly into the kitchen as breakfast was being served. Mabel had been downstairs for a good hour now helping cook. Summer was actually in the kitchen this time. Morty was no where to be seen. And Rick was sat at the island already.

"Whoa," Mabel called out when her eyes caught sight of Dipper, "Baggage check for Dipper's eyes!"

"Good one!" Summer laughed, looking over at the teen in question, "You okay, Dipper?"

"Just...bad night."

"I beg to differ," Rick muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Barely able to hide the glare, Dipper stomped passed and poured his own coffee into a rather large cup. Ford had rubbed off on him in their short time together, clearly.

"Dipper," Mabel walked over to whisper, "You need to start sleeping better if we're going to figure this stuff out..."

"I know. I'm sorry," he whispered back, looking over at the girl. This conversation was exactly why he didn't want to come downstairs. He knew Mabel would be upset.

"Did you pack your sleeping pills?"

Thinking a minute, Dipper shook his head, "They're in the other bag."

"Dipper!" she hissed under her breath.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. I'll take a nap in a bit."

Watching as he took a large gulp of the coffee in his cup, Mabel walked over to the stove and grabbed two slices of toast from the plate near by. Making him a quick sandwich with eggs and bacon she made her way back over to Dipper and handed it over.

"Eat quickly and go lay down. Not joking. I'll beat the hell outta you if you don't," poking him lightly on the forehead, she smiled as Dipper took the offered sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha."

The teen walked over to the island, sitting beside Summer with his coffee and food. Mabel went back to helping Beth plate everything as they conversed about the best strawberry cheesecake recipes. Once Bill was dealt with Dipper could see holidays becoming a bit more chaotic. As Summer stood and made her way to the stove to prepare a plate for herself, Rick scooted over next to Dipper.

"You have three hours to sleep before we get started on that project I mentioned yesterday."

Lifting a brow, Dipper looked over at the man, cheek rested in his hand, "Thought it was a bet? You need my help to prove me wrong?"

"Nope," Rick shrugged, finishing his coffee, "Gonna teach you a few things, kid. You're an engineer, right?"

Right, he forgot he told Jerry about that, "Well, yeah."

"Then don't question me. You're helping. Right, Mabel?"

"Yup!" the girl gave a whoop before fixing her own plate.

Dipper could tell this was going to go well.

* * *

 

"That thing is as rickety as Grunkle Stan's car..." Dipper slung himself out of Rick's flying whatever the hell, thankful his feet were finally on the ground.

"Trust me, kid, this runs better than whatever bullshit Stan's driving,"

"I thought it was fun!" his twin called out as she too hopped out of the car.

"Of course you would, Mabes..." following the two into the hardware store, Dipper glanced around, "What are we even here for?"

"Uhhh, parts?" 

"Thanks, Rick, I didn't know that. I just assumed you liked hanging out at the hardware store," Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Ask stupid questions and you'll get stupid answers, Dipstick," Rick grumbled, picking up a metal cylinder and looking it over.

"Please stop calling me that."

Giving a smirk, Rick turned, "Call me 'Mr. Sanchez' more often and I'll think about it."

Dipper groaned, resigning himself to silence as he followed his sister and Rick through the store. Mabel clearly had more knowledge of what they were here for, helping Rick pick things out she thought would work better. Had they talked of this while he slept? The least they could have done was fill him in! Watching Rick's back as he followed, he noticed how well the lab coat fit the man. It clung to his broad shoulders and stretched as he moved. It was mesmerizing. It took everything in him to tear his eyes away from Rick. Dear God, that dream was getting to him... If that was Bill's doing...

"Dipper?"

Startling, Dipper looked over at his twin, "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"A-Absolutely fine," he was positive that stutter gave it away, though.

"Dippingsauce..."

Of course it did, "I'll tell you later," speaking up louder so Rick could hear from in front of them, he continued, "What are we building anyway?"

"Multimatter converter," the older man said without pause, looking over some wires hanging from a hook.

"What's that suppose to do?"

"All right, so," turning, Rick forced the objects he held into Mabel's hands, "Bill, being a demon, is made up of anti-matter."

"Right...?"

"Right, so the multimatter converter will take what he's made of and use it as a weapon against him. If he touches the outer reaches of the field, he could...hell, I dunno...explode," throwing his hands up in the air, Rick gave a smirk as both Dipper and Mabel's eyes blew wide.

"We're gonna kill him??" Mabel all but shrieked.

Rick scoffed, "I doubt that asshole can die. He'll just come back after it happens," the man shrugged and took the objects from Mabel, "It'll just teach him he can't get into the house. Probably piss him off, too."

"I've never heard of 'multimatter'," Dipper tried gently, following behind him with Mabel in toe.

"That's because it doesn't exist. Made it up. What it does is convert all types of matter into a weapon on it's host. Hence 'Multimatter'," he explained, making his way to the cash register.

Almost surprised, Dipper stood beside Rick as the teen manning the cash register rung everything up, "You're actually paying for this stuff?"

"You two have hung out with that cheapskate Stan for far too long," handing over a twenty, Rick took the bag when it was offered to him before turning and walking out, "Does he still use those 'Stan bucks'?"

"Yup!" Mabel answered, following behind with Dipper, "We even got caught for making counterfeit money once."

Scoffing, Rick tossed the bag into the back seat before getting in, "Figures."

Allowing them to hop in before starting the car - Dipper was going to start calling it a hovercraft, however - Rick turned off on the road towards home. Watching the houses as the faded in and out of view, Dipper gave a huff. He hadn't had time to check his phone. Honestly, he was afraid to. What if Bill had texted again? Then again, what if Ford had answered finally? Glancing over at Rick as he drove, Dipper laid his head back against the headrest of the seat. This was the longest he had seen the man go without touching that flask of his. He had to wonder exactly what type of alcohol Rick stored in that thing anyway. It wasn't as if Rick was ever truly drunk, at least not from the liquid in the flask. It was almost as if it were a crutch, a nervous twitch if Dipper could venture that far. Mostly habit, he concluded.

Unbuckling as they parked in front of the garage, Dipper hopped out before taking the bag from Mabel as she followed suit. Rick walked into the garage ahead of the twins and turned the lights on, locking the garage doors as they entered.

"All right, shitheads, let's get started!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Just back over it."

"Rick, I'm not backing my car over that! What if it pops a tire?!"

"Does this look sharp to you, moron?"

"I don't know what that thing might do!"

"I know you don't," the man groaned as the twins sat beside him watching, "J-J-Just back over it, Jerry."

"I said no, Rick."

Growling, Rick stalked over to the open window and leaned in to give the other man a glare, "Look, either you do it or I do it. If I do it, I won't give a shit if a tire pops or not. It'll be in your best interest to back up over it yourself."

Sighing in resignation, Jerry put the car in reverse, "God dammit..."

"Good boy," standing and backing away, Rick looked toward the end of the drive before motioning for the man to start moving.

Walking over to stand beside Rick, Dipper watched as Jerry slowly backed the car towards the metallic tubing that ran across the span of the driveway, "Now, how are we going to explain this to Beth if it kills him?"

"I'll just go to a different time span and get another. Not that big a deal," pulling his flask out and taking a sip, Rick shrugged. It wasn't as if that were a strange concept. He'd done it plenty of times before and there was probably another Rick out there that would kill to give their Jerry over. And maybe even a few Beth's that wouldn't mind being Jerry-less.

As the back tires pushed over the tubing, a green see-through barrier erupted from the casing and spanned over the entirety of the house and yard. Shaken, Jerry peeked out the open window, gawking at the sight.

"Rick, what the hell is this?!"

"Now we know cars are safe," replacing his flask he called out to the other, "Keep going, Jerry!"

"What if this kills me?!"

"You're fine, keep going!"

Whimpering, Jerry sat back in the driver's seat and gave a long sigh. Probably an attempt to calm himself but it wasn't working, clearly. Dipper couldn't help but hold his breath as Jerry crept closer and closer to the barrier. He almost wanted to ask how none of the neighbors were curious about the happenings going on currently. Looking up at Rick and noticing how nonchalant he was about the whole thing, however, answered that question. When living by someone such as Rick Sanchez these things were probably a common occurrence. The front of the car made it's slow passing through the barrier and onto the main road and Rick gave a satisfied smirk before walking into the garage and grabbing a box and returning. Looking over at Jerry the poor man seemed to be having a small heart attack.

Running over and crossing the barrier, Dipper made it to the car as Jerry rolled down the passenger window, "You okay, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Dipper," the man smiled before fixing Rick with a glare, "At least someone cares!"

"Don't give a shit, Jerry," the man in question called out before passing over the barrier himself, punching a button on top of the box he'd sat on the pavement.

A blue puff of smoke bellowed from the box as a creature appeared and Jerry groaned loudly.

"What?" Dipper looked over at the older man in confusion.

"Mr. Meeseeks..."

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me!"

Jerry scooted down in his seat in an attempt to hide from the thing, "These things are dangerous..."

"They aren't dangerous, you just suck at everything you love," moving aside, Rick turned his attention to Mr. Meeseeks, "Mr. Meeseeks, do me a favor and walk to the garage."

"Right-o! I'm Mr. Meeseeks!"

Mabel, taking her place beside Dipper, watched along with the other three men as Mr. Meeseeks pranced confidently towards the barrier as if he didn't see it. As soon as his foot crossed the threshold his body began to lose structure. The blue of his skin dimmed and paled as his eyes liquefied. Matter of fact, his whole body liquefied. The four watched as he swayed back and forth before coming to a stop and exploding in a cloud of dust, the smoke rising to the sky in a plume. Rick and Mabel's faces lit up as Mabel whooped loudly.

"Told ya it would work, Rick!"

Giving the girl a much deserved high five, he fixed Dipper with a smile, "Not so bad for a rookie engineer, kid!"

In an attempt to hide the blush, Dipper reached up to adjust his trucker cap before clearing his throat, "Yeah, thanks," things were going to start getting difficult if Dipper didn't talk to Mabel about this soon.

"So," cutting through the silence, Mabel looked up at Rick, "this will keep Bill out?"

"Hell yeah, it will," smiling down at the girl, Rick looked over at Jerry before continuing, "You can move the car back now."

"I know that, Rick!"

"I forget that stupid vacant expression is just your face."

* * *

 

Walking into their shared room, Dipper was met with Mabel staring him down. He'd forgotten telling her two days ago he'd fill her in. Making the barrier was more important and took up most of their time these past couple of days. Allowing the door to shut behind him, Dipper gave a sigh before making his way to his bed and sitting down.

"Spit it out, Dip-dot. What's going on?"

"Well," he huffed, attempting to find the words before speaking, "I...kind of have feelings for someone maybe? I don't really know yet..."

"Oh my God," covering her mouth with her hands, she squealed, "Who? What's their name? How long have you known each other? Do they know?"

The questions came out in rapid fire as Mabel couldn't contain her excitement and Dipper stammered, "Well, uhm...we haven't known each other long. Which means it's way too soon for something like this..." nervously toeing the carpet with his converse he continued, "And no, they don't know."

"Who is it...?" she asked again, her excitement dying down a little.

Dipper paused, afraid to answer before giving a long and drawn out sigh, "Rick..."

Her mouth was agape in silent shock as she stared Dipper down. Clearly she was in disbelief. Hell, Dipper almost didn't believe it. They'd just met not but a week ago and he was already having wet dreams of the man. He caught himself staring at him often, too. If Bill had planted the dream then he was doing a damn fine job in distracting Dipper!

"How-" she paused, swallowing hard, "How did this...come about?"

"I...had a dream about him," no use hiding it now, "But, I'm pretty sure Bill was behind it. I'll get over it and things will go back to normal and we won't have to worry about it."

"Dippingsauce," walking over to her twin, she gave him a caring look before smiling warmly, "It's okay. You don't have to make excuses, even if it was Bill. I mean...I don't understand it...but it's whatever you're into."

"Mabel..." allowing a groan to escape passed his lips he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm joking! C'mon, this is the first crush you've had since tenth grade!"

"On Rick, Mabel," throwing his hands up in the air he gave an exhausted sigh.

Tossing the idea around, Mabel gave a giggle, "Well, yeah. But, it's not the end of the world. And he's pretty cool! I mean, Great Uncle Ford thought he was cool enough to be friends with him."

"Yeah, but as soon as I mention Rick, Great Uncle Ford wants nothing to do with me. Grunkle Stan even answered my call and told us to leave."

"Really? Dip, why didn't you tell me?" brows furrowing in thought, she stared at the taller in disbelief.

"I just never had time. We're trying to stop Bill Cipher for a second time, Mabes. We've been busy," giving a shrug he walked over to his bed, plopping down and giving another sigh. His muscles ached and he needed a nap.

Sitting on her own bed Mabel hummed in thought, "What if I call them?"

"Huh?"

Giving a smile as her twin sat up on his elbows to look towards her she continued, "I'll call Grunkle Stan. Ask about it."

"Think that would work?"

"I dunno. But he usually listens to me," she shrugged before standing, "I'm gonna go help Beth start on dinner."

His eyes followed as the girl walked out of the room, allowing the door to shut behind her. Laying back down on the bed he allowed his eyes to drift shut. That nap couldn't come any faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking on the cold beach of New York City was…jarring, to say the least. How had he gotten here? And what time was it? He stood, he tried, before falling onto the sand again. It shifted under him as the tides drug handfuls away. Things seemed different here. There was no way he was in his preferred multiverse. No, no, no, this was different. Very different. Of course, first things first. He needed a vessel. Because this weak ethereal body of his wasn’t doing him any favors. He needed strength, power. The type of power that could only come from human sacrifices. And if he could barely touch himself – to emphasize, he dragged his hand through his ‘torso’ and huffed as it passed through – then there was no way he could touch a human.

He gave a quick glance. It was honestly fairly cold. Of course, with it having been August where he was from then it must also be August here. Humans and their odd ways of telling seasons, pah! Spying a runner jogging across the beach with earbuds in – honestly, why where those? He could be killed! – he smirked. Perfect. Floating over as the man rested to stretch, he laughed. The man was rather huge. Muscular, tall, built like a tank. Whatever word someone would like to call it, that was this man. And he was absolutely perfect.

As if he mattered, he floated down towards the man silently and listened into his music. Nickleback? Really? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Not only was this man going to pinned for his crimes, he also needed a complete overhaul of his taste in music! Well, no time to waste! Flying towards the man quickly, he disappeared into his back. Stiffening, the man froze as his eyes widened momentarily before slipping closed. He went limp for a moment or so, almost falling forwards until he straightened again. A laugh left him.

“This is more like it! Much better than Sixer or Pinetree!” he chuckled to himself, ripping out the earbuds quickly before allowing his ears to be tainted by the so-called music the man enjoyed. Speaking of, where was his soul? Giving another glance around, he shrugged. Who cared? Not him, that was for damn sure. Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he switched off of the music app and got onto the GPS, clicking on the button to show his way home with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

The door was opened eventually – did humans really need all of these damn keys?? – and he waltzed in smugly. Well, as smug as he could be having almost set the keychain alight while stuck in the cursed hallway. He heard and smelled someone cooking. Which meant this man didn’t live alone. Oh ho. Well then. How lovely. And rather convenient. Following the noises and smells, he spied what he could only assume was the human’s mate – did they call them mates still? – cooking in the kitchen. The blonde-haired woman turned and smiled at him.

 “Hey, babe!” her voice was ten times too cheery, that was for fucking sure, “How was your run?”

 Bill answered with a shrug as he moved in closer, glancing at the knives in the block on the island counter, “A runs a run, right?”

 “Did you drink your protein shake?” really? Were humans this self-conscious? Dear Gods.

 “Yup,” even though he didn’t know that answer. Oh well. Pulling a rather large knife out from the block, he moved in closer to her.

 She turned a little to the left, luckily away from facing Bill yet, as she grabbed for some eggs, “You know, I met with Mary the other day. She’s pregnant, can you believe that? And she’s doing yoga! I was so impressed! I hope when we have kids I can still do yoga.”

Wow. If he had a heart he’d be saddened by that. Here she was planning children and a future and here he was about to stab the holy Hell out of her. Well, no time like the present! Taking hold of her shoulder, he thrust the blade into her back and she cried out, her legs going limp as she fell to the floor. Twirling the knife in his hand, he stood over her as she rolled over to face him.

 “Why…?”

 Giving another shrug, he smiled, “I dunno. Guess you could chalk it up to me not loving you anymore. If it makes this easier.”

 Her eyes widened as he knelt down above her to hover. The blade poised and ready to strike, he gave her a small smirk before muttering a ‘bye-bye’ with a chuckle as it came down quickly.

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times he’d killed someone, it always amazed him how much they bled and fought. Even when it was obvious that they weren’t going to make it in the end, they still fought their absolute hardest, giving their entire being into preserving themselves. Their fight or flight mechanism was outstanding! And redundant. Because when you’ve been stabbed over fifty-seven times as well as both eyes plucked out then well…one won’t just come back from that!

Stepping away from his master piece on the exposed brick wall of the studio apartment, he smiled. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and it had Bill fucking Cipher written all over it! Oh yes, he could see it now! He wasn’t a careless man – demon, but man in this case – but when it came to calling someone out? He was a master at it! He hoped he wasn’t reading his senses wrong and that the man actually lived in this universe. He was probably his only hope of taking over this world. If he could get into that man’s mind then he’d be in business!

Now, hopefully the man would read the newspaper. Honestly, who didn’t read the newspaper? Bill hated humans and even he read the newspaper! Moving back some more and tilting his head, he scrutinized his work. It was sloppy, sure. And the blood ran thickly. But, it was amazing all the same. He loved it! Dipping his hand into the blood of the mangled corpse sitting below the bloody wall, he finished his cipher before dusting off his hands.

As if that were hardly work! He loved every bit of it! Walking away, he made his way to the bedroom and packed some clothes before emptying out their safe. He’d switch bodies later down the road. For now, this man would do.

He slipped the black coat on over his change of clothes – he very well couldn’t leave the house covered in blood – and slipped some more comfortable shoes on. Glancing back, he smiled. Whoever found that would get a nice view from the front door!

 

* * *

 

Twirling the knife in his hand, he watched as his latest victim attempted to crawl from the stage. They were an understudy of some sort, having come here late at night in the middle of summer to rehearse lines. He'd followed the fool from the diner all the way here. It was hard to contain his utter amazement at the fact that he could follow someone so closely without them noticing. His disguise melted away as his typical clothing materialized. He'd long since forgone the vessels, having killed enough to summon himself a human disguise that he could walk around in. Sure, he hated these pathetic meat sacks. And he also hated the fact that he now need to sleep. And eat. And also drink. Though, alcohol was nice... Thing was, he now had a body. And his powers. So everything was going according to plan!

His dress shoes clicked against the stage as he walked towards the crawling and bleeding figure before stepping on their leg and pinning them to the spot. Blood trailed behind them from the middle of the stage towards the back exit door. Bill had to give them credit, they were very tenacious. But, the time was fast approaching. This would be his last sacrifice. The last brick in the wall before it crashed under the weight of his powers as they returned full force. He'd be able to move between the multiverses again. Travel between worlds. Peek into dreams.

"Now, now, you thinkin' of leavin' me hanging already? That's rude!" he laughed, tapping the blade of his knife against his thigh, "Don't worry, though, party's 'bout to end, my dear friend."

"Please..." they begged in a broken voice, "I haven't - I haven't done anything, I don't even know you..." they faulted as they turned to look at Bill, clearly taken aback by his change of clothes. Wasn't every day one was killed by someone dressed so immaculately! Though, if someone asked, Bill thought he looked pretty damn good.

Though Bill loved begging, he never agreed but he loved it, he didn't particularly have time. It had been seven years since he first came to this world. He wasn't too sure if Rick Sanchez had noticed here was here or not until yesterday. He felt a portal open. A different portal. Not the typical 'Rick doing some dumb bull shit with his grandson' portal. And then he felt the Pines. Shooting Star and Pinetree, to be more specific. Rick must have called on Sixer and the old fuck couldn't make it. This was going to get interesting and he needed to get out of L.A. and get to Seattle quickly.

Grabbing hold of the man's ankle, he pulled the person back towards the middle of the stage where the circle and candles were already set up - thank you, magic! - and forced them back into the middle of the pentagram. They cried, literally and legitimately cried. Tears bubbled from their eyes as they sobbed, finally realizing that this was over and this was it. Well, Bill hated that even more than constant begging. Seems he wasn't going to have any fun with this man. Waving his hand, blue ethereal shackles appeared from the pentagram and tied to poor fool to the floor as he cleaned off the blade. Returning, he smiled down at the man gently, "Better pray to your God, my boy. You might be seein' him shortly."

 

* * *

 

"Dipper!!" the call came from downstairs and the brunette in question groaned as he curled into the blankets of his bed, "DipperDipperDipperDipperDipper!!" heavy footfalls sounded up the stairs as the girl came bursting in through the bedroom door and jumped onto the lump on the bed, "Dip-n-Dot! Wake up!"

"I'm up, Mabel..." groaning, Dipper turned onto his back, allowing Mabel to wrap her arms around him as she smiled warmly, "What's up?"

"Rick's taking us to another planet! He said we need minerals for a gun he's making that could fend off Bill, c'mon!!"

Before Dipper could ask more questions, his twin bounded out of the room at break-neck speeds, running down the hall and back down the stairs. Another planet, huh? Well, he'd be hard-pressed to say that was a down right lie but, here he was in another universe entirely so...what did he know? With a groan, he sat up and stretched heavily. After grabbing hold some fresh clothes, he hopped in the shower down the hall before changing and putting his typical hat on. Once downstairs, he noticed that breakfast was already put up in the fridge and he groaned a bit. He was actually quite hungry...

"C'mon, kid. Mabel packed lunch."

He felt a hand ruffle the cap off his head as Rick moved by behind him as he entered the garage. Dipper couldn't help the blush as he caught his hat, replacing it on his head. Lord have mercy, that dream was getting to him and he desperately needed help. Moving to walk towards the garage, he was a bit surprised that they weren't using Rick's portal gun. Morty had talked so fondly about it that Dipper honestly couldn't wait for Rick to use it. Again, though, they were going to be using the car. Ship? Car. The flying contraption that doubled as a car, that's what Dipper would call it.

Hopping in and closing the door, Dipper put on his seat belt. Rick and Stan sort of drove...fairly similarly. And it was kind of scary, if he were going to be any amount of honest. Putting on his seat belt just became a rather useful habit after their first summer in Gravity Falls. He looked back at a very excited Mabel through the rearview mirror as Rick backed the car out of the garage. Instead of continuing down the road, however, the ship lifted right off the ground before taking off. Dipper's heart jumped into his throat as Mabel stared out the windows in awe. As they entered space, Dipper's eyes widened a bit and he looked around. The ship slowed down for a moment, giving the twins time to take everything in.

"Do you..."

"Do this often?" Rick looked over towards Dipper at the half question, "Yeah, quite-quite a bit, actually. Morty was terrified shitless when I first brought him up here," the man fiddled with a few nobs and buttons before beginning to drive of, picking up speed slowly as to not startle the twins. Dipper got the feeling he didn't do that often but with Mabel in the back 'oh'ing and 'awe'ing at everything she saw, it was almost impossible to not let her indulge herself a bit.

The cab grew silent as Dipper resigned himself to staring out the window for a moment. The stars twinkled gently in the black and purple sky as they passed and he couldn't help the smile. It was beautiful. Though, as he stared longer, he focused on Rick's reflection in his window and noticed the man staring at him. He turned to look, Rick darting his eyes quickly as he drove.

"Rick...?"

"Yeah?"

Shifting a bit to look at the older better, he spoke up again, "You okay? You were staring at me."

"Well, you said you'd never been in space before, right?" Rick could see that adorably cocky smirk on the kid's face and it made him want to punch something. Though, it also strangely made him want to pull the kid closer... 

"Right," giving a nod, Dipper allowed the smirk to fade into a small smile, "How'd Morty take it on his first time up here?"

"Shit," laughing, Rick picked up a bit more speed so they wouldn't waste time, "kid damn near pissed himself, I'm sure."

"Really??" sure, Dipper didn't know Morty all that well but, this wasn't exactly scary. Dipper had seen some...pretty questionable and horrific things in his time and this? This was on the bottom of the list.

Rick nodded as he drove, "Yeah, kids-kids pretty much a pussy. He's a bit more brave now but...you so much as breath next to him unexpectedly and he'll shit his britches."

The teen laughed a bit, growing silent. It was comfortable, riding with Rick through space. Seemed much safer than riding in this thing on the road. Speaking of, "What's this thing called anyway?"

"Cruiser. Not really a ship, not really a car, functions as both fairly well aside from the occasional overheating-"

"Overheating...?"

One thing Rick hated was being cut off. He gave Dipper a sideways glare before grounding out, "Yeah-yeah...overheating... Don't worry, I have an A.I. that keeps track of it. If it starts overheating we just have to make a pit stop real fast."

Well, Dipper was more expecting the response to be, 'yeah, if it overheats then we're fucked'. His heart was actually thumping hard in his chest as anxiety slowly began to untangle itself from the knot it had balled in his stomach as he calmed down. It was an awful sight, picturing yourself plummeting through space as the ship you currently resided in carried you to your death. A guaranteed metal coffin. A small shudder tore through his spine and he almost regretted agreeing to this trip. Almost. As he looked back at Rick, a small blush dusted across his cheeks. Rick actually looked pretty damn good in the light of the millions of stars and galaxies they passed by. Almost dashing, if Dipper could dare call it that.

Losing himself in staring at the man, he jolted as they landed, Rick announcing they were there and hopping out. Mabel followed behind quickly, climbing out of Rick's door as Dipper finally unbuckled himself. The two of them walked off as Dipper gathered his nerve. He needed to stop thinking about Rick and he needed to stop now. 


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, nerds."

Cresting a hill top, Dipper and Mabel followed behind Rick as he led them through an expansive forest. It was dense with sunlight barely able to pierce the roof of leaves above their heads. Everything was colored differently from Earth and Dipper couldn't help the urge to study it. Purple tree bark, blue leaves, darker blue grass, green sky. It was straight out of a science-fiction novel and it was beautiful. When Rick stopped at the top of the hill, Dipper and Mabel followed suit, glancing down at the meadow full of foreign flora. Dipper couldn't identify anything!

Turning to look at Rick, Dipper attempted to speak before Mabel beat him to it, "It's pretty and all but what are we doing here?"

"See the big pink flowers hanging around?" Rick wanted to be a smartass, he wanted to be sarcastic. But they had shit to do and very little time so he'd bite it back. For now, "We're collecting those."

"On it!!" before either of the other two spoke up, Mabel bounded off towards the meadow without them. The other male couldn't help but groan in worried anxiety as he watched his sister run off in unabashed joy to pick flowers. Anything could be in that meadow and she practically threw herself to the wolves! Motioning for him to follow, Rick walked casually down the hill side towards the meadow, his balled fists resting in his lab coat pockets. Walking behind the man was a very bad idea. It was such a bad idea and Dipper had done it anyway. The teen watched Rick's back as they moved through the meadow, following Mabel's movements as she ran from flower patch to flower patch. He'd commented on how the lab coat fit Rick's shoulders before but...

Dipper's mind was instantly brought back to the dream. How Rick fit nicely between his legs. Their fingers intertwined as Rick kissed down his neck. How he arched into every touch the older man gave him. The moans Rick could pull out of him. He couldn't help but wonder exactly how real that dream was. Was Rick like that, truly? Maybe he could talk to Morty...? Or maybe Summer... Morty was more oblivious...

"Dipstick."

He jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Rick's voice and he glanced up, face redder than his backpack, "Y-yeah?"

"Thinkin' awful hard there, kiddo," the other smirked. Rick hadn't missed the blush that had steadily been forming on the brunette's cheeks. He couldn't help but wonder if Dipper thought he was hiding it well. Morty had learned a thing or two, enough to get into college. But Morty still lacked book smarts. Dipper, on the other hand was infinitely much more smart but when it came to subtle things like feelings and blushing, Dipper was an open book.

With that look, Dipper knew that it would only be a matter of time before Rick put two and two together. He knew that Rick was easily one of the smartest men in the universe, multiverse even. The only other two he could think of being Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines. It made him nervous and he stuttered, "U-uhm, I-I uh...you know, just...new planet!" he laughed as they continued to walk.

Rick hummed, "Right-right. I getcha. I mean, this-this is overwhelming, right?"

"Yup..." oh Rick knew. Rick totally knew. And that both scared and excited Dipper. Fixing his gaze forward, he kept up his pace with Rick to walk more beside him than behind. He didn't know how he and Morty did it when they went on adventures but if Dipper followed behind then he'd just get distracted. Distractions would only lead to the demise of the entire world. Or whatever it was that Bill wanted to do. Ford called it the apocalypse but to Dipper it looked like Bill wanted to merely rule the world. President of Everything, in a way. Though, if left up to Bill, he'd call himself the King. Dipper couldn't stop the eye roll at that.

"How many?!"

Both men stopped as Mabel called out from a far away patch, holding as many flowers as her hand could carry as Rick yelled back, "Whatcha got?!"

Dipper watched with a smile on his face as Mabel began to count before leaning over to Rick, "She's got eighteen."

"Nineteen if you count the wilted one," Rick retorted with his own smile.

"I wasn't counting that one because she'll toss it," just as the words left his mouth, Mabel grimaced and threw the wilted one over her shoulder, "Yup."

"Eighteen!" she waved them high above her head and Rick laughed. He was a bit impressed with how well they knew each other. Twins really were a wonderful thing.

"Two more!" the taller man called out before placing his hands back into his pockets. Giving an enthusiastic thumbs up, Mabel ran off to her next flower patch to look for two suitable flowers. Rick was starting to become restless. And increasingly annoyed. Which wasn't odd in itself. Being on a whole other planet away from Earth and everything that Dipper understood, however? That made it odd. He wanted to ask what was wrong, especially as Rick began to shift from one foot to the other. Admittedly, he didn't know much about Rick. Rick was a man of many secrets and he didn't boast about them often. Unless it had to do with his intelligence or insulting anyone he deemed stupid. Then you couldn't get the man to shut up.

Mabel ran over with flowers in hand and held them up to Rick with a smile. Before she could speak, Rick scooped her up under one of his arms before picking Dipper up and hoisting him up over his shoulder. Dipper let out a squeak as his hands fisted in Rick's lab coat. Everything in him screamed for him to ask but his entire body was too preoccupied by the close proximity he was to Rick now that his mind couldn't make up the sentence. A heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and he swallowed hard. He could already feel himself become hard and he prayed to the Gods above - or whatever divine being watched over this planet - that Rick didn't feel it.

Once at the cruiser, Rick let each of them go before shoving them into the vehicle rather harshly. Dipper immediately buckled up as Mabel began to ask question after question, none of which Rick answered. The cruiser was turned on as the dash lights lit up. Rick muttered a low 'fuck me sideways' as he watched the radar before putting the cruiser in drive. Now was probably the time to panic.

"Rick," looking up at the man as the cruiser lifted into the air, he settled him with a pointed look, "What's going on?"

"Wanna know how I know Ford?" well that was out of no where. Rick turned the wheel harshly as the cruiser took off, leaving the atmosphere and orbiting into space, "Ford ran with me and a few friends forty years ago. We went against the Galactic Federation together and we're both still wanted."

"What??" Dipper all but screeched, "What do you mean wanted?!" 

**"Gromflamites fleet exiting orbit."**

Rick growled at the A.I. before speaking up, "How far away and where from?"

**"Forty knots away on your six."**

"Shit," another growl as he picked up speed, slamming his foot onto the gas pedal, "How fast?"

**"Eighty miles per hour."**

For the first time since Dipper had rode with Rick in the cruiser, he witnessed Rick buckle up before demanding in a gruff voice that Mabel grab onto something once the flowers were put away in the container they'd brought along. Looking around in every direction, Dipper couldn't see anything. He momentarily thanked the Gods that he went through with joining the JROTC or he'd never know what 'on your six' meant. If they were coming from behind then that meant they knew Rick had entered orbit on this planet. Which meant they knew Rick had exited orbit on Earth. Which also meant they followed and had been waiting. His heart beat in his chest hard, threatening to burst through his ribs and smack against the windshield. He'd been chased by many things, none too pleasant. But aliens?? That was the last thing he was expecting to deal with!

**"Three knots away."**

Looking back quickly, Dipper's eyes widened at the size of the fleet. Rick never questioned the A.I. probably because he'd already known how many people they would send after him. Now was his turn to say 'fuck me'. Turning back to face forward in his seat, he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. This was it, they were going to die. They were going to die all because they needed some dumb space flower to get rid of Bill because Bill can't stand to be one-upped. 

"Rick..."

"Sh-sh-sh-shut up, Dipper. I got this," as if to emphasize just how 'much' he had this, the cruiser rocked to the side as a fleet on the left shot at them, "Keep calm and your mouth shut and we'll be home before you can say 'I got Daddy issues'."

"Why would I say that?!"

* * *

 

Morty had just pulled up into the driveway when something flashed to his left. Hopping out of the truck quickly, he watched as the Cruiser entered orbit and crash landed in the yard. He was highly taken aback and worried. Running towards the Cruiser, he ran towards Dipper's side as Rick's side was currently kissing the ground. Wrenching the door open as Summer came out at the sound, he yelled for her help. Once the door was opened, they both pulled Dipper out first who collapsed on the ground coughing. Rick passed up a faint Mabel before climbing out on his own.

"What the hell, Grandpa?!" Summer spoke first, tending to Mabel as Morty checked over Dipper.

"Yeah-yeah, Summer, I asked for this bullshit to happen!" giving a groan, Rick leaned against the cruiser, nursing his likely shattered arm, "Fuck!"

"What happened???" this time it was Morty who spoke, glancing over at Rick as he kept Dipper seated.

"Fucking Gromflamites! What else!?"

Moving closer now that Summer was looking over Dipper, Morty huffed, "Well-well, maybe if you'd actually ask me for help this wouldn't happen, Rick!"

"Oooohhhh, yeah, lemme-lemme just ask my fucking grandson who abandoned me for c-college to pick flowers on a distant planet! That'd work out real nice, won't it, M-Morty?!"

"We've always done everything together!" stomping his foot, Morty pointed a finger at the other, "Even when I signed up for college, you didn't give a shit!"

"Come off it, Morty! Jesus fucking Christ! I was doing shit waaaaay before you-you came into the damn picture!"

A hurt expression caste over Morty's face before he schooled himself, "Rick, let me help..."

Giving a loud and frustrated groan, Rick slid down the cruiser and seated himself on the ground, "Smelling salts in the l-lower drawer, healing serum in the safe. It's unstable so if you fuck-fucking drop it, I'm kicking your ass."

"Got it!" a smile finally crept across Morty's lips, "Passcode?"

"8008"

"Why-"

"Boobs, Morty! Fucking boobs! Go!"

* * *

 

Waking to a blinding light, Dipper groaned as he sat up. Mabel was laying next to him asleep, a blanket covering her shoulders. How long had he been out? He attempted to find his phone until Rick walked in, shaking his left arm. Their eyes locked momentarily before either of them spoke.

"So-so, you're up, huh?" walking over towards the teen, Rick made his way to the table Dipper laid on, using a flashlight to check his eyesight.

His head spun and Dipper blinked harshly, attempting to move away from Rick, "Yeah... What happened? How's your arm?"

"Numb as fuck," he answered blandly before checking on Dipper's breathing, "We crash landed so we'll need to repair the Cruiser. Mabel had a concussion, you had a few broken ribs. So-so one so forth."

"And...I take it that healing serum you talked about helped?"

"Fuckin' A, baby," Rick smirked proudly, "Side effects though fucking suck. N-Numbness, groggy all the damn time."

Huh, so that explained the numbness he felt in his side, "Well, I'd rather be numb and groggy than in pain."

"I'd rather have blew up that entire Gromflamites fleet but," with a shrug, Rick set back against the table as he regarded Dipper, "So, any pain anywhere else?"

"Nope, all good here," with a smile, Dipper swung his legs over the side of the table and pushed himself off and onto the floor. He almost stood on his own until the room spun and he lost his balance.

Quickly, Rick's arms shot out and wrapped around Dipper, catching him before laughing, "Yeah-yeah, I forgot. Dizziness."

The other's eyes blew wide as he settled against Rick's chest. He didn't move for a while, his brain hyper-focused on the slight muscle he felt underneath Rick's shirt. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to fuel another wet dream, he was sure of it. What surprised him the most, however, was the fact that Rick allowed him to stay there. Rick didn't seem like the touchy feely type of guy and holding onto him like this felt like something Rick wouldn't put up with.

"Dipstick?" finally, Rick spoke up, staring down at him, "Ya alright, there?"

Of course he'd have a smirk on his face! What else would Dipper expect! Moving away quickly, the brunette grabbed onto the table to steady himself, face flushed, "Y-yeah, yup. I'm good. I'm great."

"Look a little red, Dipstick," the smirk widened as he watched the smaller.

"Nope. Not me. Everything's a-okay!" he tried to be confident. He swore that he was. Though, he didn't feel it.

Placing his hand on the table behind Dipper, Rick leaned in closer to him, staring him down. Dipper knew Rick could read people fairly well and that he was so entirely screwed. Slowly, his face began to heat up as he met Rick's gaze, at least attempting to seem like he had nothing to hide.

"So, wanna fill me in on why you're getting so easily distracted around me?"

Gods, Rick's voice was sobering. And the gruffness that edged at his words sent a shiver up Dipper's spine. He gulped hard, attempting to swallow the saliva pooling on his tongue. No, he didn't want to fill Rick in. No, he didn't want to tell him that his wet dream a week ago was about him. No, he didn't want to have this conversation. At all. Making a move to side-step Rick, Dipper laughed nervously before giving a half-assed 'need to pee'. Though, Rick was faster and his other hand came up to rest on the other side of Dipper against the table, pinning the other there.

"Honestly think I'm gonna let you avoid me?" Rick inched his face closer, a smirk sliding onto his features.

Well, he was hoping anyway... "No..."

"Answer the question, Dipper."

Fidgeting nervously, Dipper cleared his throat, hoping that it wouldn't crack as he spoke, "It's personal." 

"I'm about to get real annoyed, kid," Rick's voice dropped a few octaves lower as he leaned down, hovering over Dipper.

"I-I mean..." glancing over, Dipper wondered if he should wake Mabel up somehow until he remembered that she slept like the dead, "It's...not important."

Rick growled, sending another cold shiver down Dipper's spine, "I can do this all day, Dipstick."

"My wet dream was about you."


	8. Chapter 8

Honestly, he hadn't expected the kid to admit it so eagerly. Nor had he expected the air of determination. Was that also a hint of arrogance? Allowing a smirk to cross his features, Rick hovered above Dipper for a time, just watching. Dipper certainly was something else. Unsure, yet confident. Quiet, yet loud. Nervous, yet self-assured. A walking contradiction. One that Rick found himself slowly falling deep into. Dreams don't come from just anywhere, that's for sure. As a scientist, dreams and psychology were two of the many things Rick never cared for. And if it weren't for the fact that Bill Cipher, a dream demon of all things, was going to attempt to take over the world then he still wouldn't.

"Ya know," leaning forward, Rick allowed his breath to ghost over Dipper's ear and he relished in the shiver it elicited, "I'd indulge but, we can't really be sure that the dream was your own doing, now can we?"

He could feel every muscle in Dipper's body freeze up under him at the mention of it. The boy was smart so it didn't take a genius to understand that Dipper had probably thought of the very same possibility long ago. Hearing the teen audibly gulp and adjust against him, Rick couldn't help but tighten his hold on the medical table they currently leaned against. It tore him in two, forcing himself to keep his "cool". Any other given day, he'd have the teen bent over whatever surface he could find screaming his name at the top of his lungs. If it weren't for the fact that he was positive Bill had planted the dream in hopes of distracting them then he would with no problems.

"Y-Yeah..." the stutter was adorable, though, he'd give him that, "w-we should probably ya know...not...do it."  

"Not to mention the fact that your sister's right there," nodding his head towards the boy's literal doppelganger, he smirked.

"...Yeah, that too..."

For some reason, Rick was positive the kid didn't mind in some way or form. Moving from the other, Rick crossed his arms, looking over the mess he'd inadvertently made of the kid. He'd love to make more but far more pressing matters needed tending to. Like making that weapon for starters. None knew how long he'd have until Bill decided to show himself, if he ever did. And if he did, they needed to have more than a defensive strategy set in motion. Because if the demon appeared and Rick wasn't ready, well. That was just plain sloppy.

As Rick moved away, Dipper sighed in a mixture of relief and disappointment. Glancing back towards Mabel, who still lay sleeping, he pushed himself off of the medical table and made his way around towards her. Rick had left the room to return to the garage, the 'sick bay' - or whatever Rick wanted to call it - must have been hidden out of sight for her and Dipper to never see it. Shaking her gently, she roused and sat up.

"Dipper!" her arms encased themselves around him as she jumped up, practically mowing him down in the process.

With a laugh, he hugged her back gently, "Hey."

"You scared the piss out of me!" moving back, she swatted at Dipper's arm half heartedly before a scowl set itself onto her features.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Dipper raised his hands in surrender, an apologetic smile gracing his lips, "Are you okay, though?"

A smile and a nod came as his answer before she spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Rick? He was slammed against the Cruiser's door."

"He..." pausing to look towards the door Rick had left out of, Dipper gulped gently, "He's great. Some type of-"

"Healing whatchamacallit, yeah, yeah," the girl waved her hand around, dismissing the conversation with a roll of her eyes, "He bragged about it enough when I woke up, I don't need to hear it from you, too!"

"Hear it from- Well, yeah, okay, I was kind of impressed but I wasn't about to brag on his behalf or anything."

"Sure, lover boy," another roll of her eyes and Mabel smiled gently, "C'mon, I'll walk you out. You gotta be hungry, right?"

Now that she'd mentioned it... As if to answer, his stomach grumbled gently and he blushed a bit, giving a nod. Mabel let out a giggle before leading him to the door. Before either touched it, it slid upwards in a quick but gentle manner. The hallway opened up to an atrium, that of which Dipper could quickly recognize as an extension to Rick's garage lab.

Was it just an old man thing or did all genius stay-at-home scientists build laboratories in their basements? Shrugging it off - because he was not about to look around right now - he followed Mabel to the ladder and allowed her to go first. He gave a swift glance to the surrounding area, making note of anything he'd like to look at more thoroughly later before following suit.

The usual smell in the garage was overpowered by the amazing aroma of food. Not one particular food, either. Just food in general. Dipper could already feel his mouth watering at the scent. Following it quickly, unknowingly leaving Mabel behind, he made his way to the dining room and almost moaned at the food. Apparently Beth was told about what had happened because since they'd stayed here there was never this much food on the table!

"Oh, you're both up!" she cooed from the kitchen, bringing in some soda and a pitcher of water, "I was starting to get worried when my helper wasn't waiting in the kitchen for me!"

"Welp, I'm here now!" Mabel smiled enthusiastically, grabbing the water gently and moving to the table with Beth.

"Morty and Summer told me what happened, I'm so thankful you're both alive," the worry was etched on her face in deep set lines as she looked the pair over.

Jerry harrumphed from his seat, "I think Rick needs a bit of talking to. It's one thing to take your own grandkids on brainless adventures, but someone else's?"

"We asked to go."

Dipper froze as Jerry and Beth looked over towards him, both in confusion. Mabel, never the fan of lying, stared at him in a mixture of not only confusion but disappointment. He didn't know what possessed him to speak out on behalf of Rick all of a sudden. If it weren't for the fact that Bill could come trotting down the neighborhood's sidewalk with any random Joe's head on his cane, then Dipper would have come clean with the truth. But, Rick didn't want any of them to know.

"He..." pausing to think, he shifted from one foot to the other, "He needed ingredients for a serum and Morty couldn't go...so, we asked to go..."

It was hard being scrutinized by two adults that knew almost everything about Rick. Or at least two that thought they knew everything about Rick. Shifting nervously, Dipper looked towards the food on the table before clearing his throat. Morty and Summer were already sitting in their usual seats, watching the four. God, it must have seemed weird.

“Let’s eat!” he announced with more cheer than was necessary.

* * *

 

His nerves were shot. Everything in him screamed to tell the kid he was joking. He’d initially left to work on the project he’d mentioned to Mabel while Dipper was sleeping off the serum but his mind and body had other plans. So, here he was in his bedroom away from prying eyes and ears. Skipping out on dinner simply because looking at the kid would make his obvious arousal much worse. Ignoring everyone because he didn’t want to jump the stupid genius in the dining room.

“Fucking…” he growled as he cleaned himself of the drying cum on his stomach. Masturbation wasn’t at all new to Rick, of course. He’d done so multiple times but never with an undertone of frustration and unfed need. He’d never wanted so wholly before, not since Beth’s mother. And not only that, but he knew that he shouldn’t.

Usually, that never deterred him before. If he shouldn’t do something then chances are he was going to do it nevertheless and give less of a shit who said he couldn’t simply because he could. He’d built the portal gun simply because he could. He’d built the interdimensional computer simply because he could. Rick could do rocket science in his sleep simply because he could. 

Why a teenager, no matter who they were related to, got under his skin this badly irked him. Dipper had potential to be something. What, Rick wasn’t sure. Dipper was hardly confident enough in himself to actually pull things off on a whim, allowing his overactive thoughts to cloud judgement and set in hesitation. But, the potential was there.

Just like with Stanford.

Standing with a growl, Rick fixed his pants, working the belt buckle and kicking the lotion bottle back under the bed harder than he meant to. Maybe that was what held him back. Stanford. The better half of his forty years when he went missing from everyone’s lives was spent with Stanford. Showing the man everything he knew. Stanford was already smarter than he’d ever give credit to someone else, but there were certain things the man just needed to know when it came to interdimensional travel that he didn’t.

Rick had taught him everything. How to kill. How to build something on the fly with whatever was around. How to evade the enemy. How to simply stand up for himself. And the fucker finds his way home to his dimension and contact just stops. Everything stopped. He’d messaged once out of the blue moon for a while, two years give or take. Then suddenly a “we have to end this”?

Far be it from Rick to feel jaded. Rick Sanchez was too good for that. He wasn’t some fifteen year old jock that was stood up by the prom queen in high school. It wasn’t as if Rick hadn’t done it before, either. So why? Why did it hurt?

Dipper was so much like him. Wide eyed enthusiasm only measured by how attractively smart the kid was. Not to mention every scientific cherry Rick had just popped within the span of a week! Like Stanford, he and Dipper could be something amazing if the kid would just let him.

If the kid stayed.

Another growl and Rick was out the door, banging it behind him, and heading down the stairs. It wasn’t as if he wanted to see the kid after a session so steamy. The thoughts he’d conjured of the kid were still taking their time to weed themselves out and they were more than a little fresh. Rick swore he could smell the sweat on fantasy-Dipper’s lower back at least twice.

But as he entered and took his place beside Dipper, he couldn’t help feeling disappointed at the fact Dipper went out of his way to avoid his gaze. Rick had grown increasingly accustomed to those mocha doe-eyed stares. To not walk into the room and be met with a twin set of them was unsettlingly. Maybe he’d pushed the kid too far? Rick always had a penchant for pushing the envelope and here he was, doing it again with the last person he thought of doing it to.

Beth was across the table next to Jerry talking the kid’s ears off about some school drivel. Asking Mabel if she ever thought of going into the medical field and forcing Summer to butt in with her own opinions on the matter. Morty, always the pleaser, forced his own hand into the college cookie jar in an attempt to stroke his own ego to near bursting. Rick gave less of a rat’s ass about Morty’s hippy psychology classes. Hadn’t he told the little spitwad to focus on science? In one ear and out the other, like his father.

As he glanced at Dipper, he couldn’t help but feel they were in the same boat. Neither were truly listening and neither were truly eating. They both spent half their time pushing the food around and half their time picking at small bites in attempts to mimic eating. A sudden scrape of fork against porcelain jolted him from his thoughts and he glared up at Morty.

“I’ll do dishes tonight, Mom,” the brunette stood with his finished plate and cup before grabbing his sisters and moving to the kitchen.

“Wow, that’s a first!” Beth, clearly shot to the moon impressed by her son’s sudden willingness to help with household chores, she finished and followed suit with Jerry’s plate.

Summer gave a quick glance around the table, her phone finally left forgotten beside her on the table as her eyes landed on Dipper and himself, “Are you two okay? You’ve barely eaten.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dipper spoke first, thank God, because Rick would have literally bitten her head off, “Just a little tired, ya know, after everything.”

Nodding, Summer stood to help Mabel take everything from the table and carry it into the kitchen  
  
“So...”

Looking up as Jerry began to speak, Rick snarled, “No one cares, Jerry.”

Without another word, he stood, downing his drink before moving away from the table and back towards the stairs. Dipper watched as the older man disappeared behind the corner before directing his confused gaze to Jerry who looked as equally dumbfounded by the sudden outburst. Dipper gathered early on that Rick and Jerry never see eye to eye but that was virtually uninitiated.

“He’s just in one of his moods, don’t worry about it, Dipper,” waving the whole thing off, Jerry shrugged his shoulders and stood before pushing in his chair and moving on to the kitchen himself.

Before heaving a sigh, Dipper swallowed hard. Deciding to at least eat the meatloaf in hopes of getting in some protein, Dipper stood and headed for the stairs quickly, leaving his plate behind. His brain was whirring. It wouldn’t stop bringing up scenario after scenario. What if’s, could be’s. This wasn’t the time nor the place to start something that neither of them might be able to stop. But the burning want in his stomach forced him to continue his trek to Rick’s room.

Luckily the door was opened and Dipper could peer in to make sure Rick wasn’t indecent before knocking, “Rick?”

“What, Dipstick?”

Another nervous gulp and Dipper poised his hand over the door handle, “Can I come in?”

There was a quiet settling into the room as he watched Rick’s silhouette turn towards the door. The room was dark aside from the waning sunlight fluttering in through the shades on the window. It smelled like vodka and cigarette smoke, surprisingly. Not that Rick smoking was surprising but the fact that the man hid it in his room. Rick liked to make-believe like he didn’t care. A small smile crept onto his features at the thought.

“Yeah. Get in here. And hurry up.”

The lights cut on and Dipper jolted before stepping in, closing the door behind himself. He watched Rick for a while. Settling on silence, they stared between each other. Rick moved closer, just a step, before moving to lean against the desk there. It was unused, most of Rick’s work being in the garage. It was obvious the room was only used for sleeping, whenever Rick actually did, because it was immaculately clean.

“I,” Dipper paused to gather courage, wringing his hands as everything in him said to turn around and leave, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?” Rick had to kick himself for almost sounding hopeful.

“I mean, okay worse case scenario is we fuck and someone walks in, right? We don’t...it’s not like we’re going to just fall into a relationship suddenly...right?”

“Kid,” closing the gap between them, Rick captured Dipper’s chin with his forefinger and thumb, forcing the teen to meet his gaze, “you’re talking to the master of no strings attached.”

Dipper had to swallow around the ever-growing lump in his throat at those words, “Okay. Okay, well… We won’t get anywhere being distracted by each other, so…  
  
“Ya wanna fuck, kid, then just tell me. Otherwise I’ll be breaking the olive branch,” the smirk the man wore widened at the mere thought, pants tightening ever so slightly.

There was a short silence as they continued to stare at each other. Dipper was obviously deep in thought, if the glossy look in his eye didn’t betray that. However, Rick was getting increasingly impatient. They both knew what they wanted, Dipper was just ten times too shy to ask for it. Thankfully, that’s where he and Stanford differed.

“I wanna fuck…”

It was almost a whisper, but Rick heard it, just barely. Reaching over, Rick locked the door before flipping the lightswitch again to allow the room to seep into darkness. The sun began to set basking the room in a faint orangish glow from the shaded window and Rick decided now that Dipper had never looked better in any other light.

Lips ghosted over each other in mock hesitance until they crashed, teeth coming a mere few centimeters from clacking together. Hands found themselves entangled in clothing as Rick pushed Dipper back towards the bed. The teen’s knees buckled as the backs of his legs collided with the mattress’ edge and they fell back. As if on instinct, Dipper opened his legs to accommodate Rick who fit nicely between them.

Somewhere in the fray, Dipper lost his hat and Rick his lab coat. They weren’t sure when but belts were undone and tossed, shoes being kicked off quickly. Experienced hands reached between them and popped the button on Dipper’s jeans before Rick sat up and practically ripped them from the other, throwing them to the floor before working off his own shirt.

Sitting up quickly, Dipper slid his hoodie and shirt off, dropping it beside himself onto the mattress as the pair spared a moment to look over each other. They were both equally out of breath, lips swollen and red from the feverish kissing. As the fading sun framed Rick’s silhouette, Dipper gulped as realization kicked in.

Rick moved to kiss him again, pushing him back down onto the bed and Dipper stopped him, hands resting on the other’s chest, “W-Wait.”

“Kid, now’s a bad time to be having second thoughts. I’m two articles of clothing away from fucking you unconscious.”

“I-I know,” face now effectively a burning scarlet, Dipper locked eyes with Rick, “I uhm...this is-”

“Oh, Christ,” a small groan left the man’s lips as he stared down at Dipper, “You’re a virgin, okay, I get it. Fuck, this is so cliche… I got lube. I got condoms. I’ll prep ya. What more you lookin’ for?”

A small smile forced its way onto Dipper’s features. If this were anyone else, he would have hoped for some semblance of sympathy. Coming from Rick, though, the harsh words were reassurance enough, “Nothing, that’s good enough.”

“Good, cuz I ain’t stoppin’ now.”

Trailing open-mouthed kisses up Dipper’s neck, Rick’s fingers looped into the waistband of his boxers before those were yanked down and off of his hips. The warmth from the man above him disappeared for a split second and returned before Dipper could even open his eyes. A cap snapped open and the brunette jolted at the sound, forcing a small chuckle from Rick.  
  
“Keep relaxed,” slicking three fingers, Rick wrapped an arm under Dipper, raising his lower half an inch off the mattress.

Nodding, Dipper attempted to relax his breathing in hopes his body would follow suit. Feeling a finger press against his entrance, though, forced his body to tense and Rick paused. More, slower kisses were placed across his shoulder before travelling up his neck again, effectively distracting him as the finger pushed its way in through the first ring of muscle. With a gasp, he clutched at Rick’s shoulders, knees coming to rest on the man’s hips.

It was slow, but Rick began to move. In and out with the accuracy of a military sniper before another finger was added. A small grunt left the teen as the fingers began their search, pushing in deeper with each thrust, scissoring him open gently. It was painful at first, a burning ache that itched and forced him to grit his teeth. Soon, though, the pain subsided and pulled small whimpers from him.

A jolt of white heated pleasure sparked through him and he arched up into Rick, letting go of a quieted moan and Rick smirked against his throat, “That it, babe?”

On cue, the fingers brushed it again and Dipper nodded quickly toes and fingers curling, “Yeah, yeah, fuck…”

Soon, a third finger joined the others, moving quicker and brushing the bundle of nerves with every other thrust before they disappeared. Dipper whined at the loss, causing Rick to chuckle. A packet was ripped open and Dipper gulped, panting gently underneath Rick as the man readied himself.

“As much as I’d love to hear you scream,” Rick began above him, placing himself at Dipper’s stretched entrance, “I’m gonna need you to be as quiet as you can. We’re supposed to be working, remember?”

Nodding quickly, Dipper pushed back against Rick, gasping lightly as the head breached, “Okay, okay, hurry up.”

“‘Bout to fall in love with you being a demanding little shit, Dipstick,” the older growled as he grabbed Dipper’s hips roughly, pulling him closer.

Slowly, Rick inched deeper inside of Dipper, holding him flush against his chest. Small moans and whimpers escaped the teen as his arms found their way around Rick’s neck. With a grunt and final thrust, Rick gripped at Dipper’s hips to force himself to give Dipper time to adjust, being fully seated in the teen now.

A small ‘shit’ was muttered under Dipper’s breath as his fingers tangled themselves in Rick’s hair, face buried in the man’s shoulder. It took everything Rick had not to pound the kid into oblivion. It wasn’t often that Rick could show restraint and it almost killed him now, having the teen wrapped around him and panting underneath him. God, was it a beautiful sight. He had half a mind to snap a picture with the teen’s phone, send it to Ford with a ‘have fun on your voyage’ tacked on the end. But he could save that for later.

“Ready?” he asked, voice husky.

Giving a small nod, Dipper almost squeaked his answer, “Move.”

He pulled back before his hips snapped forward, forcing a gasped moan from the smaller. With a growl, he slowly began to pick up speed, the bed creaking beneath them. His hair was pulled as Dipper’s moans slowly heightened in volume and Rick had to stop himself from smirking as an idea formed.

Wrapping his arm back under Dipper’s waist, one hand released the teen’s hip before settling over the other’s mouth, “If you can’t be quiet then I’m gonna have to muffle ya, kid. Might invest in a gag if this becomes a regular occurrence.”

Face erupting into a crimson blush, Dipper’s nails dug sharply into Rick’s shoulder as the older slammed into him harshly to emphasize the fact they needed silence. A muffled moan puffed out against Rick’s hand and the man growled. If it were possible for him to become any more turned on then that would do it.

Almost entirely pulling out, Rick forced himself back in quickly, driving deep into Dipper. A string of moans followed as Rick slammed deeper with each thrust, rolling his hips in search for that spot again. His own grunts quieted as he focused, muffled moans and curses leaving the teen under him. Eventually, a sharp gasp was heard as Dipper tensed, arching into Rick and the man smirked. There it was. Shimmying onto his knees, Rick growled as Dipper tightened around him, the head of his dick still effectively pushed up against the other’s prostate. Muffled pleas for Rick to move were huffed against his hand as Dipper’s hold on his hair tightened.

To say that this was undeniably hot was an understatement and Rick was sure they were both close now. Setting into an even rhythm, Rick made sure every timed thrust penetrated that bundle of nerves, smirking as Dipper trembled under him. The teen’s muscles tightened around him with each thrust and he growled in the other’s ear, a shiver shooting down Dipper’s spine from the sound.

A warmth pooled in Dipper’s stomach and he whimpered against the hand over his mouth. As Rick rammed against his prostate again, he noticed the man’s moves became increasingly sloppy as he neared the edge of his own pleasure. His mind went blank as he saw white, his whole body tensing as he arched into Rick, chanting the man’s name.

Allowing Dipper to ride it out, Rick gave a few more poorly timed thrusts before groaning, body tightening as he filled the condom to near bursting. Panting, he slowly moved his hand away from Dipper’s mouth, sitting up above the teen. He decided then, looking down at the younger, that he absolutely loved making a mess of the usually well put together brunette.

Hell, they were both absolutely covered in sweat. But, looking down at Dipper as he lay catching his breath, hair framing his face and stuck to his forehead as mocha brown stared into piercing blue made Rick give pause. Yes, he wanted to do this again. Yes, he wanted this to become a regular occurrence. And as Dipper’s eyes continued to stay locked on his own he was positive the other thought the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up alone after last night was a bit off-putting. The bed had cooled beside him so he could already tell that the other had left quite a while ago and the sun was fluttering in through the shades on the window, casting a shadow over his still sheet-covered figure. He needed a shower badly, cum and lubricant were dried and stuck to him like glue. But as he opened his eyes to glance around the room he found that his clothes from last night were gone and replaced with cleaner clothing from his suitcase. Which meant either Rick had gotten the clothes for him - effectively going through his things and picking out whichever articles he found - or _Mabel_ knew and had gotten the clothes for him.

He wasn’t sure which was worse. The fact that now his sister knew he was no longer a virgin or that Rick went looking through his things. Either way, he was sure someone was going to say something and he wasn’t looking forward to either. As anxiety knotted in the pit of his stomach, he rethought getting out of bed. It was warmer here. And more comfortable, it was obvious Rick didn’t sleep in this bed often. And was it so bad to have hoped Rick would still be there? It should have been something he expected and ironically enough, he **did** just couldn’t help having a small glimmer of hope that he wouldn’t.

The door to the bedroom burst open with the subtlety of an elephant crashing through an Indian marketplace as Rick waltzed in, forcing a half asleep jerk from Dipper. The older man didn’t say a word as he walked over and plopped onto the bed, falling backwards to settle onto his back with a loud groan. Dipper bounced from the weight change and he shifted, propping up onto an elbow to stare down at Rick.

“I’ll take this as the best ‘good morning’ I’ll get from you,” he whispered lowly with a smile.

Glancing over, Rick remained silent for a time just staring at Dipper before adjusting his sight back onto the ceiling fan, “We got a problem.”

“Uhm...okay?” a nervous chuckle left the other as he sat up, blankets pooling around his waist, “Gonna go into detail?”

“Yeah, that gun I was gonna make?” glancing over now towards Dipper, Rick rolled his eyes, “I need Ford to help finish it.”

Dipper blanched. Rick needed help? “Wait, why? Don’t you already know?”

“Fucker didn’t write shit down, he just built it and showed it off to stroke his own ego…” Rick left out a few ~~large~~ minor details on purpose.

“Great… So, we have to get a hold of Ford or we’re fucked,” throwing his arms up into the air, Dipper leveled Rick with a frustrated glance, who returned it.

“Pretty much.”

The two grew quiet as they thought of what could happen next. They could come up with something else akin to Ford’s gun. Something that could blast Bill into the next dimension ten times over. Or they could roll over and accept defeat. Neither were too happy with the latter, both being adamant on how bad of an idea that actually was. Not to mention the fact that Rick’s pride was way too big for the man to swallow in order to allow that to happen. If only there was somewhere Ford might have written-

“Ford’s journals…”

Looking over as the teen took up to muttering to himself, Rick arched a brow, “Yeah, the journals that he’s probably got wrapped up in his underwear at the bottom of a suitcase-”

“No!” Dipper ignored the growl Rick subtly tried to bite back - he really hated being cut off, “They’re at the Shack! We can portal there and get them!”

Rick sat up and looked the teen over, giving a satisfied smirk at the sight before locking eyes, his previous discontent forgotten, “You’re positive if we go there we can find the journals and get back in time?”

“Yeah, I know where they are. Might get caught up by Soos, but, ya know.”

“Uuhh...Soos? The fuck is up with your dimension and these weird names?” the older man grimaced a bit, brows furrowing.

 Dipper decided foregoring explaining Soos’ nickname and opted to dress quickly. To say he was excited to see Rick use the portal gun was an understatement. And, sure, maybe it wasn’t going to work out as he was imagining it would. Still though, just walking through a portal made by Rick was something he wasn’t going to pass up on! Once his hoodie was found and placed upon his shoulders, he looked over at the man expectantly, smile widening as their eyes locked again. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” he was practically bouncing and Rick couldn’t help the chuckle.

“Gonna get your sister or not?”

Oh yeah, “I mean... _yeah_ …” he toed at the carpet, a blush creeping up onto his features, “It’s not like we have any inclinations to...ya know...do stuff alone…”

“You’re just afraid she’s gonna ask about…” Rick paused to motion his index finger between the two of them, a haughty smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“ **Yes**!” the teen almost screeched, “She’s been on me for the last two summers to start dating and now that something’s happened she’s not gonna waste any time asking about it!”

“Could be worse,” shrugging, Rick stood, pulling the gun from his lab coat pocket and dialing in on dimension  46'\ , “She could have walked in.”

“Oh, God, don’t remind me…” face scrunching up in disgust and discomfort, Dipper huffed, running his fingers through his hair in worry. If she had walked in… The blush currently fighting it’s way across his cheeks won the battle and eventually deepened, turning a nice shade of crimson as it traveled down his neck and heated up the tips of his ears.

“Get your sister. And more importantly some fucking shoes, we’re not neanderthals. Your hat’s on the desk.”

He paused, watching Rick fiddle with the gun for a few spare minutes before a small smile settled on his features. Rick liked to make believe he didn’t care but small things like that? It sort of contradicted the hardened demeanor the older man usually hid himself behind. With a swift grab of his hat, he placed it on his head before jetting out and running for his room. Hopefully a shower could wait until they got back, this was way more important. Smelling like sex wasn’t that bad right? The converse were easily slipped on and he had just opened the door again when he ran smack dab into Mabel, almost falling over from the hit.

“Bro-bro? You okay?” her voice was laced with worry, probably from the more than obvious limp Dipper was currently sporting.

“Yeah, I’m good. We’re heading back to the Shack, Rick’s gonna use his portal gun-”

“If that’s a sex euphemism then I don’t wanna know…”

Well, if Dipper doubted Mabel knew before… “It-it’s not, I promise…” he trailed off, fidgeting slightly under her gaze before speaking again, “So, uhm...Rick told you…?”

“He didn’t have to,” the girl crossed her arms about her chest as her eyes narrowed toward Dipper almost suspiciously, “You didn’t come to bed last night and after everything we talked about it didn’t take long to put two and two together.”

Dipper couldn’t help but wince a little at that, she must have been worried, “I’m sorry…”

A small, albeit worried, smile graced her features finally before she huffed out, “Dip-Dot, so long as you’re happy then I won’t say anything. So, going back home for a bit, then?”

“Yeah, to get Grunkle Ford’s journals,” he faced his twin with his own smile, hoping to convey that he was absolutely fine. Even if he himself wasn’t too sure what his relationship was with Rick at this time, he didn’t regret last night. Nor could he say that he wasn’t happy about it. There was almost a sense of pride to go along with that limp and he was sure Rick had a few choice words to say about it. Mostly him bragging but Dipper could live with that.

Maybe there could come a point in time that Rick and he talk about it. Sit down together and figure out what they were to each other, two ‘colleagues’ working together with the occasional fuck or lovers. For now, whatever it is they were doing was fine enough. Bill and his weird apocalypse was more important than they were anyhow, as loathe as Dipper was to admit importance of any kind to Bill Cipher. The demon would certainly eat it up if he knew.

“Okay, I’m ready!” bouncing back from the closet with her shoes on and hair fixed in a low ponytail, Mabel smiled toward Dipper before the innocence was lost and the smile slid into a smirk, “And don’t think we aren’t talking about you and Rick when we get back, bro-bro.”

Yeah, he saw that coming. But he couldn’t help to smile toward her in return, “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Let’s go before Rick gets antsy.”

“Too late,” grumbling from behind the pair as he entered their temporary room, Rick pushed his arm into the free space between the twins and shot a portal into the floor before unceremoniously pushing Mabel into it.

“Rick, you can’t just-!”

He was cut off abruptly as Rick pushed him in as well before following afterwards quickly. Dipper landed on his rear beside Mabel on the ground in front of the Shack. He groaned weakly, still having not recovered from last night’s events and he shot Rick a glare as the older man landed beside him on his feet. If it weren’t for the fact that Mabel was already pushing herself to a standing position and - in typical Mabel fashion in finding the positives to everything - talking animatedly about how ‘cool and convenient’ portal hopping was, Dipper would have stayed angry. But as Rick held out a hand toward him, a small blush dusted across his cheeks for a mere second and he took the offered help.

“So, where are these journals?” Rick asked, pulling Dipper up onto his feet gently. It had been quite a while since he’d been to this dimension. Simply because he was avoiding Ford. Things weren’t good between them and avoiding the dimension in whole was easier than skirting around Ford should he happen to be in this dimension at any given time.

Brushing himself off, Dipper took a quick look around in hopes there weren’t any Mystery Shack patrons milling about. It was admittedly fairly late to be worrying about that, the portal having already opened, spit them out, and closed promptly, but he’d done so anyway.It being Gravity Falls and their love for ‘mob mentality’ when it came to weird things, Dipper didn’t want to take his chances.

When he came up fruitless, however, Dipper waved for Rick to follow as Mabel led the way toward the Shack hurriedly, “Usually in his lab. Bill had burned his other journals but the ones he brought back with him through the portal he’d built are kept down there.”

A small annoyed grunt forced its way through Rick’s nose as he followed. Once upon a time Ford and he had shared a work space and were actually fairly good at working in tandem. Now with the aspect of seeing Ford’s own workspace without the man in question there to oversee that nothing ended up ‘broken’, Rick felt even less inclined to be here. Hell, even if Ford were here Rick wouldn’t want to be here.

He had a daughter and two grandchildren to protect back at home, however. As loathe as he was to admit to his own feelings at times, he also wouldn’t be able to let himself live it down if they were killed by that psychotic try-hard, Cipher. His family would put up one hell of a fight, sure. They had Sanchez blood in them and while they didn’t put up with all the bullshit he had to through the years, they also weren’t pushovers. With the exception of Jerry but Rick would give Bill that one.

“Soos!” running off in the opposite direction, Mabel skidded into the living room upon hearing voices, leaving Dipper to escort Rick toward the gift shop alone. She had some amazing stories to tell Soos and she wanted to be the one to do so before Dipper!

The old wooden floorboards creaked under Dipper’s and Rick’s feet as the younger led Rick through the Shack and into the gift shop. Rick was oddly quiet, Dipper noted. While the man was capable of the act, usually growing silent in order to sort through his thoughts or while building, it was odd to not hear some retort of how ‘stupid’ something was. Every chance Dipper took to look back and check on the man came up with a neutral expression that didn’t give away much other than possible boredom.

Dipper didn’t want to pry. He’d hate for someone to do the same to him if he had secrets he’d rather keep to himself. But he knew there was more between Rick and Ford than Rick was letting on. The phone call from Stan a while back had proved that. Stan was genuinely disappointed that Mabel and he had decided on helping Rick. Had even warned them to go home and leave Rick to fend off Bill by himself. Granted, neither Stan nor Ford knew Bill was back but the sentiment was still there.

The familiarity of the basement lab hit Dipper like a brick wall and he had to pause for a moment just to take it all in again. Being in a different dimension entirely was new. It was scary. And with a Cipher running rampant, killing people and leaving a trail of bodies as he made his way toward them, Dipper almost felt like crying seeing Ford’s lab. Both Mabel and him had thought they were finished with Bill, had hope that they’d never see him again. So much for leading fairly normal lives…

“They should be over here…” eventually finding the strength to mutter that sentence, Dipper plodded off toward a workbench in the corner of the main room, opening drawers softly in search of the notebooks.

Rick meanwhile had kept his eyes on the younger. There was a small hint of worry glazing his eyes - he hadn’t missed the tension in Dipper’s shoulders - but he’d swallowed it in order to keep himself quiet. Being in this lab again was doing things to him. Being in the Shack again was doing things to him. He couldn’t rightly call Dipper a revenge fuck but he knew should Ford find out there’d be hell. As saintly as Ford tried to act, Rick knew there’d be some jealousy simply because that’s how Ford was. Not to mention the fact that Dipper was Ford’s great-nephew. That was practically taboo. Ford would likely attempt to kill him if Stan didn’t beat him to it.

When the teen returned with two books cradled in one of his arms, Rick placed his thumb and forefinger under the younger’s chin, forcing Dipper to lock eyes with him, “What’s up, Dipstick?”

He’d might as well ask while he’s got the chance. Dipper might appreciate it. It would also help in distracting him from forty year old hurt, hurt that shouldn’t be there because he was ten times too old to give a shit. Or should be anyway. Ford clearly didn’t care so why should he?

Dipper gulped lightly before fidgeting, trying to avert his gaze elsewhere in the room, “It’s just…” he paused, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, “Bill. I thought we were done with him. I thought we’d beaten him. It took years of therapy just to get his laugh out of my head and now this…?”

“Well,” clearing his throat, Rick dropped his arm to rest at his side quickly, “he **is** a demon, Pipsqueak. He decides when he’s done with you. Ain’t like we’re not about to kick his ass back to the Mindscape anyway, right?” flickering his eyes down toward the books before looking back toward Dipper, Rick gave the teen his signature smirk, “If you could beat Bill with Ford then, trust me, you’re definitely gonna win with me, kid.”

A small snort left Dipper as he shook his head. There it was. The Rick he’d grown used to over their time together. A quiet Rick was scary. It left the man time to think of things no one else would, “You’re full of shit, Rick.”

“You were the one full of somethin’ last night, if I’m not mistaken,” wiggling his brows, Rick elbowed Dipper as they turned to leave, smirk still planted firmly on his features.

“Trust me, I don’t need a reminder,” jabbing his thumb behind him with a small blush, Dipper let his own satisfied smirk cross his lips as Rick growled lowly.

“Already workin’ me up to round two, kid, better cool it.”

Another small chuckle left Dipper before he was ascending up the stairwell with Rick behind him. While being with Rick and Morty was nice, he’d missed Soos and Melody. He missed Stan and Ford. He missed Gravity Falls. It had only been two weeks and Dipper could usually last a whole year before having the ability and free time to visit Gravity Falls during the summer. But the only obstacle he faced then was schoolwork. These past two weeks were entirely different in a terrifying and exhausting way.

He at least wanted to talk to Soos before they left.


End file.
